


Distance for A Touch

by Anonymous



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: English translation available at:https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343104/chapters/28071918(Many thanks to Bleecker177a!)生與死的間距只存在於一個理由。生與死的間距只存在於一個承諾。Note：正劇向，看著像考據向但其實稍稍扭曲了歷史，本來打算自己翻譯成英文，但是能力不足還是默默放棄了。以上，以此文表達我對空軍二人組的喜愛 :-)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Distance for A Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343104) by [Bleecker177a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleecker177a/pseuds/Bleecker177a)



 

      他朝油箱開了一槍。  
      子彈擊穿油箱的時候，他感覺胸膛上也有東西「砰」的一聲打過去，像是有什麼即將終結的信號。當火湧上來的同時，血紅的海岸線在夕陽中漸漸抖成一道虛線，把他眼眶中的潮濕抖了出去。  
      夕陽沉沒了，全身而退的希望也是。  
      他所背對的方向上，有家。還有Collins。  
      他所面對的方向上，有舉著步槍慢慢朝他逼近的德國士兵，和跟他一樣即將退出歷史舞台的戰鬥機殘骸。  
      他沒有回頭。  
      他在油量歸零的那一刻就已經預見到自己的結局。開槍之前，他也曾經認真想過信號槍里那最後一發子彈到底應該用來打油箱還是打自己的太陽穴——Collins的臉出現在他徘徊不定的那短短一秒之間，笑著，把他原本想指向自己的槍口扳開，轉而對準油箱。

      「 _等戰爭結束，我們退役，我不再屬於國家的時候，我便屬於你。_ 」  
      Collins低聲道出的話語從很遙遠的地方傳來，傳開。  
      一個理由——他想。  
      生與死的間距也許就只存在於一個理由。

      他必須為這個理由活下去。

      ◆

      對德國人而言，Farrier是一張白紙，又或者說是一份每句話都被重重塗黑過的加密文件。他們所能做的只有把這張紙狠狠揉爛，撕碎，看著它在火中化成灰，卻怎麼也無法從裡面提取出任何有用的信息。  
      他被捕前已經把身上有用的裝備統統丟進駕駛艙和飛機一同燒毀，德國人只從他那裡搜出一把軍用小刀，一塊被煙熏黑的手錶，以及口袋裡一根皺巴巴的、還來不及抽的廉價香煙。  
      同樣對情報搜集沒有任何幫助。  
      他從頭到尾都是一個表情，分辨不出那是冷漠還是麻木。儘管兩者在德國人眼中毫無差別。

      敦刻爾克的大撤退結束了，他和他的同胞們像海潮退去後留在灘涂上的一層層泡沫殘渣，被德國人像清掃垃圾一樣掃出這片海灣。  
      他和一部分英國戰俘被送進康布雷附近的一個偏僻的法國農場——更準確地說，一個名為「農場」的臨時戰俘營。在兩排不足十平方米的小木屋裡，人們彷彿塞進密封罐頭裡的蘆筍那樣互相擁擠，無法擠進去的人不得不露宿在外；比較幸運的那些可以爭取到棚架下的一塊陰影，以此遮擋烈日的曝晒。  
      然後，真正的「清掃」開始了。  
      他目睹他的夥伴們被黨衛軍狠狠推揉到鐵絲網前，列成一排，只要其中有一個人掙扎或者叫罵，回應他們所有人的便是長達三十秒的機槍掃射。  
      散發出惡臭的屍體密密麻麻地堆積在柵欄一側，等候焚燒，而焚燒工作當然也是由他們這些剩下的人負責。往他們將近崩潰的精神上一根接一根添加稻草，直至最後一根。

      諷刺的是，他制服上的銀色徽章和雙色條紋使他逃過一劫，因為空軍中尉在當時的戰俘里並不多見。  
      德國人已經在歐洲大陸佔據上風，現在他們需要進一步鞏固制空權，這樣才能把手伸到英吉利海峽對岸，狠狠捏住大不列顛的心臟——所以關於英國空軍的情報越多越好。

      最初的一個月是沒日沒夜的審訊。  
      他以前在訓練營學過的有關審訊的知識與之相比簡直就是小孩子過家家的遊戲。納粹對於肉體折磨有著無窮無盡的創造力，而他則是一塊可供他們發揮這種創造力的畫板，讓他們在完成創作後可以掛出去給自己人欣賞，給其他人施壓。  
      第一輪審訊一無所獲。他嚴重脫水、失眠、肋骨骨折，仍舊硬生生撐了過去。  
      第二輪審訊與第一輪有所不同，不同之處在於有沒有把《日內瓦公約》徹底當成一張廢紙。  
      德國人把需要接受第二輪審問的人分成三組，按照每一組的綽號安排人手：有用腳狠狠踹就能踹破的「門」，有需要用棍棒和槍桿砸開的「窗戶」，以及跟他一樣自始至終不肯開口的堅固的「牆壁」。  
      負責審訊「牆壁」的人是一個面無表情的西斯拉夫人，穿著和德國國防軍和黨衛軍都不一樣的黑色皮革大衣，胳膊上戴著印有「卐」的紅色袖章，眼睛像兩盞燒壞的燈，進門後目光首先落在他的檔案上。  
      「R– A– F–」  
      西斯拉夫人念出這三個字母的聲音像一個用鋸子鋸出來的樹樁，平整得可怕，沒有半點起伏，正如說話的人的表情。念完後，西斯拉夫人從皮套里抽出一把手槍，上膛，揚起下巴示意士兵把他死死按倒在地，一左一右扣住他的胳膊，強迫他伸出兩隻手。

      「砰」，接著是另一聲「砰」。  
      刺耳的槍聲像有人用鐵鎚在他身上一下子打進來兩顆釘子，連疼痛的方式也像——不，不是像。他猛地意識到那兩顆子彈真的跟釘子釘穿木板一樣射穿了他的雙掌。  
      掌骨和肌腱斷裂後的劇痛一時間流向全身，他本能地抽搐一下，發出困獸般的嘶吼。  
      「你不再是飛行員，」審訊官抬起衣袖緩緩擦拭槍口，用帶著柏林口音的英語和牧師指引一隻迷途羔羊的親切語調說，「也不再需要一雙能碰控制桿和發射器的手。」  
      他因為痛苦而嗚咽，面容扭曲，卻死死咬住牙關不讓自己作出任何一種狼狽求饒的姿態。意識隨著一陣陣冷汗湧出他的軀殼，雙手在泥沙中拖開兩道長長的、猙獰無比的血跡。

      _老天_ ，他恍恍惚惚想到， _幸好是我，不是你_ 。

      ◆

      對Collins而言，Farrier是一張寫滿了荒誕內容的紙。他相信自己可以在這張紙上找到不下十種玩紙牌時的作弊方法，酒吧里常常能聽到的各色下流話，飛行中隊全體成員的出生地和出生日期，關於運用機械的種種竅門，以及一種燃料、煙草和汗混在一起的味道。  
      現在，這種味道經過三年的時間漸漸留在了他的制服上、床上、身上，成為了他的一部分。  
      味道還沒有消失。  
      味道的原主人卻已經不在了——

      三十三萬士兵成功撤離敦刻爾克，回到英國，而他最在意的那一個並不在其中。  
      關於Farrier的消息比大撤退遲了一個月送過多佛海峽，先送到皇家空軍總指揮部，接著再幾經輾轉送到飛行中隊隊長手中，最後送到他面前。桌面上展開的報告書字跡發灰，看上去更像是一封遺書。  
      「我很遺憾。」  
      中隊長搖了搖頭。  
      他久久盯著報告書上用大寫字體印刷的「POW」一詞，眼睛一眨也不眨。身體像注射了過量的麻藥，從一開始的麻痹漸漸趨於痙攣，完全感覺不到中隊長用手拍打他肩膀的動作，只是站著，看著，耳邊湧上來一陣嗡嗡作響的低頻噪音，彷彿無線電突然中斷後的可怕空白。  
      他沒有哭，哭不出來。  
      他不知道「POW」和「KIA」相比到底哪一個更讓人絕望。  
      德國轟炸機從七月起便源源不斷從海平面的另一端飛過來，猖狂地襲擊他們的海上部隊和南部沿海的空軍基地，關於德軍準備大規模轟炸倫敦的傳聞已經塞滿了唐寧街十號的每一間房，一場空戰迫在眉睫。在這時候落入他們手中的英國空軍， 他們又怎麼可能輕易放過——

      _為什麼是你呢？_  
      他想，看著他們共有的那間宿舍里一個多月沒用過的制服掛鉤和對面那張空著的單人床，一遍遍質問自己。  
      _為什麼不是我？_

      他們總是時時刻刻待在一起，作戰也是，作息也是，偏偏這次迎來了截然不同的歸屬。  
      如果他們當中註定要犧牲一個，他會選擇他自己。  
      無論是出於個人立場還是出於國家立場，他都覺得Farrier比他更重要、更有留下的價值。  
      因為Farrier在他眼中比任何人都出色。  
      因為Farrier是一個天生的飛行員。

      在他們最輕狂、最無拘無束的那些日子裡，這位天生的飛行員敢以超過三百英里的時速駕駛噴火戰鬥機衝上一萬英尺的高空，一邊在無線電里為他輕輕哼唱英格蘭的浪漫小調，一邊在他的飛機周圍用各種刁鑽的角度一圈圈盤旋，機翼稍稍打斜，再盤旋，像某種熱帶鳥在跳一支愉快的求偶舞。  
      那時候的他先是微微一愣，反應過來後忍不住失笑，邊笑邊用平時用不上的髒話咒罵這個讓人難以置信的瘋子。  
      「Farrier，操你！」  
      「我所聽過的最浪漫的話，我保證！」  
      無線電里的男人哈哈大笑著回應他。  
      等他們終於因為油料耗盡不得不返回基地，那個瘋子大步跑過跑道上彷彿要在七月烈日下燃燒起來的曲線氣流，一把抱住剛剛跳下地的他，擅自摘掉他的頭盔，扣住他的後頸，借著機翼長長的陰影遮住其他人的目光，把一種接近太陽的溫度牢牢印到他嘴唇上。  
      他知道，他的心臟已經早於他的理智宣告沉淪。  
      Farrier闖進他生命的方式正如兩架飛機在一萬英尺的高空上相撞，雙雙粉身碎骨，卻發出了最耀眼的火光。

      由於當時並不寬容的社會環境，他們的關係從來沒有公開過，但Farrier總能在枯燥的軍隊生活中悄悄地找機會逗他。  
      有一次他爬進自己的二號機機艙，突然發現儀錶板上有一個用白色潤滑脂鉛筆畫出來的心形符號，下方還寫了一行小字「Made in London」——Farrier的出生地。他獃獃看了三秒鐘，隨後不知不覺笑起來，隔著頂蓋玻璃望向不遠處的一號機，以及裡面那個微微翹起唇角朝他行了一個軍禮的駕駛員。  
      還有一次Farrier給他寫詩，寫出類似「我願意化作飛機在你眼睛的藍色里俯衝」這樣羞恥無比的句子，叫他笑了整整一分鐘。而寫出這些句子的人無所謂地聳聳肩，丟下草稿，上半身探過去把他的笑聲封進一記深深的吻里。

      可這樣一個人在正式出戰的時候卻那麼沉著，那麼可靠，那麼強悍，充滿了近乎自負的自信和判斷力。  
      那雙手能用最溫柔的力道緩緩撫弄他的頭髮。  
      那雙手也能用最迅速、最準確的動作操縱控制桿，完成幾乎不可能完成的高難度翻轉，一旦敵機進入攻擊範圍便立刻開火。

      「Per Ardua ad Astra」——他曾經用手指在Farrier掌心輕輕勾描出這句拉丁文，英國皇家空軍的箴言。  
      _從逆境飛向星星的征途_ 。  
      非常適合那樣一個完美結合了英雄主義與浪漫主義的男人。  
      而那個男人在他寫完之後手掌微微一個收攏，握住他的手，低頭吻在他手背上，就像在吻箴言中的那顆星星一樣虔誠。

      ◆

      「Per Ardua ad Astra」——Farrier不知道第幾次嘗試用手指在營房的泥沙地上寫這句話。  
      字跡扭扭曲曲，模樣丑極了，根本無法和當初Collins在他掌心寫下的那一句相比。  
      他收回綁著一層層繃帶的手，想像它們回到駕駛艙內繼續工作的樣子。  
      而現實是，那裡一半以上的手指失去了知覺，時不時會無意識地發抖，神經反射也明顯慢了許多，只要稍稍用力便一陣鈍痛，連握緊拳頭這麼一個簡單的動作都完成不了。

      ——「 _你不再是飛行員。_ 」  
      納粹知道什麼才是真正的無期徒刑。

      他的雙手被納粹用子彈擊穿後沒有得到任何護理，連清洗傷口的水也只是營地附近的污水，由此引發了敗血症。他持續高燒，昏沉沉地在死亡線上掙扎了七天，第八天的時候終於來了一個瑞士藉的紅十字會醫生，在黨衛軍重重把守下的一間簡陋平房裡替他把已經壞死的軟組織切除、清潔、包紮，外加註射磺胺葯，他才漸漸恢復神智。  
      「你日後也許連寫字都寫不了。」醫生惋惜地宣布。  
      他半晌沒有開口，最後只是木訥地道了一聲「謝謝」，再不問別的事情和別的可能性。  
      他拒絕相信。  
      他拒絕讓兩個猙獰的彈孔將自己的前半生和後半生一舉否定。  
      「對了，」正在寫病情記錄的醫生忽然頓了頓，抬起頭問，「Collins是誰？」  
      他神情微微一變，下意識用餘光掃了一眼房間內負責監視他們的德國士兵。在只因為聽到一個名字便已經失控的心跳聲出賣自己之前，他必須把表情里的所有線索都匆匆抹掉。  
      「我不知道。」他回答。  
      「你不知道？」  
      「我不知道。」  
      「可你昏睡期間一直在迷迷糊糊地喊這個名字。」醫生的無心之語似乎引起了德國人的興趣，其中幾個人的視線直勾勾地刺過來，像陰影里靜悄悄埋伏以待獵物的豺狗。  
      「我不知道。」他的眼睛這次連眨都不眨一下，機械地重複。

      他當然知道。  
      除了國旗和戰鬥機，Collins是第三樣讓他能為其而活、同時也能為其而死的東西。

      和偏愛高領毛線衫和飛行夾克的自己不同，Collins在所有人的印象中都是一個彬彬有禮的紳士，即使再狼狽也不會失態，即使再憤怒也不會用侮辱性的話語攻擊對方，無論在什麼天氣下都規規矩矩地按標準穿上全套空軍制服，領帶的系法一絲不苟。  
      其中也包括了他們第一次見面時那場來勢洶洶的暴風雪。  
      那是新年過去後的第二個星期，氣候一向溫潤平和的霍金奇空軍基地遭遇了一場罕見的寒流，地勤人員一個個措手不及，眼看著跑道在半小時內就被一層厚厚的白雪覆蓋，不得不建議指揮塔讓原計劃當天從北部調遣過來的一架颶風戰鬥機立即折返。  
      不幸的是，當時只能靠地面點對點連接的空中通訊在其中一個信號塔因天氣發生故障後一度中斷，返航命令遲遲收不到回應，本來預定中午抵達的飛機也遲遲沒有出現。  
      「一直聯絡不上飛行員。」  
      「可能已經墜毀了。」  
      「可憐的傢伙……」  
      緊繃的氣氛籠罩著基地上下。他站在正默默為飛行員祈禱的一群人當中，皺著眉，一動不動盯住鉛灰色的天空，沉住氣繼續等待。  
      突然，監控雷達「嘀、嘀、嘀」叫了起來。  
      天際間茫茫延伸的灰色平面猛地被一道切割線切開——那是一架颶風戰鬥機，撕裂棉絮般的一團團洶湧濃雲衝出來，幾乎完全與地面垂直，不過很快便艱難卻耐心地找到了一個安全的飛行角度，穿過咆哮不止的風，在人們的連連驚呼聲中迴旋下降。  
      「老天。」他聽到自己微微抽了口氣。  
      大概因為視野受阻，飛機落地時的角度有那麼一點點偏差，失去平衡，兩隻滑輪在結了一層冰的跑道上重重顛簸一下，雪末高高濺起，不斷向後拋開。  
      他全程牢牢盯著。有一瞬間他以為飛機要翻，或者要撞上指揮塔，然而飛機卻頑強地在離地面設施還有五百米的地方停住了。

      屏住呼吸的人們在看到飛行員自己打開頂蓋爬出來後才終於爆發出一陣熱烈的歡呼，在飛行員被地勤人員團團簇擁著走進門時一起鼓掌，向其表示讚賞。  
      他沒有鼓掌，而是眯著眼朝那個人吹了一記口哨。  
      也許是聽見了那聲口哨，對方一雙清澈的藍眼睛與他的目光直接對上，不知道是完全沒聽出他口哨聲里身為同行所隱隱夾帶的挑釁，還是聽明白了卻沒有表現出來，表情依舊平和，微微一笑致以問候：「午安——我叫Collins。」  
      這樣謙遜溫順的外表實在讓人無法聯想剛剛那瘋狂的一幕。  
      _很有意思_ 。他想，沒察覺自己笑了。  
      「午安，Collins，我叫Farrier。」  
      年輕的飛行員聞言輕輕「啊」了一聲。  
      「我知道你，前任指揮官跟我提起過。『你的新搭檔』，他這麼說。」  
      他笑起來：「無意冒犯，但如果你總在這種鬼天氣里像剛剛那樣降落，恐怕我很快就要失去搭檔了。」  
      對方也笑起來：「我之前在德雷姆受訓——不是一個應付不了蘇格蘭冬天的人能待的地方。」  
      他確實注意到了對方的蘇格蘭口音。  
      他也注意到，沾在對方淺金色頭髮上的雪片開始融化，半透明的雪珠一顆顆掛在發梢末端，映著燈光微微閃爍。因為長期在日晒下飛行而顯得有些粗糙的面部皮膚現在凍得發紅，笑容似乎帶著一絲靦腆，但是明亮，像飛機衝上雲霄後照進駕駛艙的第一道陽光。  
      ——還有眼睛。  
      從他們目光相遇的那一刻起，他便出了神似地久久看著那雙眼睛以及眼睛裡那片飛行員最愛的萬里晴空，移不開視線。

      「我想，我可能愛上你了。」  
      在作為搭檔一起飛行了半年後，終於失眠的了他在沒有開燈的昏暗宿舍里輕輕倚上對方床頭，注視著那張睡臉說。聲音因為內心的小小掙扎而沙啞。

      之後的很長一段時間，他不止一次幻想自己的雙手如何一顆顆解開那套藍色制服上的紐扣，如何扯亂那上面端端正正的黑色領帶，如何摸到襯衫底下，聽這件襯衫的所有者發出壓抑的喘息，最後卸下長褲，在向前挺進的時候細細品味那個人從喘息到嗚咽的美好過渡。  
      在他們相識的第二年，在他們那間供暖設備癱瘓後冷得叫人瑟瑟發抖的宿舍里，在一個名為「取暖」的借口之後，那些只存在於想像中的畫面變成了現實。  
      唯一與想像中不同的，是Collins在他身下發出的帶著少許潮濕的呻吟。  
      那是一種靠任何想像都無法體會的性感——

      「我想，我可能愛上你了。」  
      他沉沉喘著氣，頭抵住Collins的肩膀，第一次在這個人醒著的時候說出這句話。  
      _假如不是已經愛上了_ 。第二句是在心底默默補上的。  
      然後他聽到Collins很輕地笑了笑。  
      五根修長的手指埋進他的髮鬢，像對待一件特別珍愛的物品那樣緩緩梳理那裡汗濕的深棕色短髮。  
      「我知道，」Collins說，「因為我們的想法往往是一樣的。」

      他們的想法往往是一樣的。  
      比方說，他們總是在他的床上做愛，之後則雙雙回到Collins的床上相擁而眠。並非存在什麼約定，只是一個不知不覺間達成的共識。  
      麻煩在於大半夜需要緊急出動的時候，他們總會在匆匆忙忙中誤穿另一個人的衣服。如果是襯衫就不得不因為尺碼問題換回來；可如果是領帶，他就會無賴地要求Collins借他一天，並無視領帶原主人哭笑不得的表情笑眯眯地湊上前，進一步要求對方幫他把領帶繫上。  
      然後，當任務結束回到房間，再互相把領帶一點點扯松、扯落。  
      他最喜歡在那一刻輕輕拽住Collins的領帶下擺，順著動作把人拉到自己懷裡，側過頭去吻那顆落在喉結右邊的小小的黑痣，一點點啃咬著，滿意地看著這個人的脖子隨著體溫升高慢慢變成粉色。  
      Collins因為癢而忍不住笑，輕輕抬手擋住他，卻沒有推開。  
      「你需要節制一點。」  
      「我只會在油箱快沒油的時候『節制一點』。」  
      「我是不是應該對你把我當成一架飛機感到失落？」  
      他笑了，笑的時候呼吸噴到對方的鎖骨上。他在那裡親了一口。

      「不，」他從容地回答，「因為我一直很愛我的飛機，你知道的，Collins。」

      ◆

      「這是你要的東西。」  
      飛行中隊的隊長把一隻方形皮箱放到Collins面前的桌子上，打開它，接著再打開裡面一層厚厚的棉布。  
      一塊邊緣已經被燒得焦黑、破破爛爛的鐵板無聲地躺在正中央。  
      R9612——鐵板上的編號。  
      他一動不動地看著，像站在墓園裡注視一座墓碑。

      「飛機的主體部分全部燒毀，我們的地面部隊能找回的只有一小部分，」中隊長試圖觀察他的表情，卻發現自己想要觀察的東西似乎並不存在，只能繼續往下說，「包括機尾上這塊帶著編號的鐵板，由此確認為Farrier所有——他自己把飛機燒了，我猜。」  
      他沒說話。  
      他知道那個人不到最後一刻不會毀掉自己深深愛著的飛機。  
      他知道那個人當時的覺悟，正如他知道他的心在棉布揭開、目光落到那排熟悉的編號上時就已經和那塊鐵板一樣殘破不堪。  
      中隊長輕輕嘆了口氣，將一枚勳章推過桌面，用食指在上面敲了敲。  
      「我希望你改變主意，接受它。雖然你說過你唯一一個願望就是讓總部把回收到的Farrier的飛機殘骸交給你，但這並不影響你接受你應得的榮譽。」  
      「我堅持這麼做，長官。」  
      說完後，他緩緩走上前行了一個軍禮，然後用棉布重新蓋上鐵板，合上皮箱，提起它朝門口走去，把那枚孤伶伶的勳章留在了桌面上。

      勳章是和1940年的嚴冬一起到來的。在紛紛揚揚的飄雪中送出了不列顛之戰結束後千瘡百孔的倫敦，送到他面前，作為參戰並擊落大批敵機的榮譽證明——或者更直白地說，存活的證明。  
      但他沒有接受。  
      他覺得他不配。  
      退還勳章後，他向空軍總部提出取回一片Farrier飛機殘骸的請求，並且沒什麼波折地獲得了通過。  
      在別人眼裡，他這麼做是出於一種對共事三年的搭檔的深深敬意，畢竟他們過去在基地時形影不離，而Farrier在敦刻爾克海灘上僅僅憑一架引擎停止後的噴火擊落德國斯圖卡轟炸機的事迹也相當有名。  
      而人們並不知道他把那塊鐵板取出了箱子，墊在枕頭下面，以此熬過一個個不眠夜。

      他的軍用單人床一直都那麼窄小，現在卻有一種「空」的錯覺，就像胸膛里挖空的那個洞一樣怎麼填都填不滿。  
      Farrier還在的時候，這張床總是被擠得滿滿的，兩個人肩並肩平躺的話幾乎塞不下。  
      於是他並不意外地發現：自己總會在空間不足的情況下自然而然地鑽進這個男人懷裡，又或者被對方從背後抱住，身體在同一張毛毯下緊緊相貼，直到早晨——假設他們沒有半夜被緊急集合的鳴笛聲叫醒。  
      醒來後的一句「早安」是他固有的問候，而早安吻則是Farrier固有的回應方式。  
      往往先吻在眼睛上，然後是臉頰，最後才是嘴唇。  
      循序漸進慢慢深入。

      「早安。」  
      他醒來，對著晨光下靜靜漂浮的細小灰塵說。右手無意識地探到枕頭底下，撫摸那塊焦黑的鐵板，等著一個不存在的回應。  
      回應只存在於回憶里。回憶里的男人會在這時候睜開眼，之後又慵懶地眯起一半，翻過身，把頭埋到他的頸側，說話時呼吸暖洋洋地拂過去： _早安，二號機。請問一號機有什麼可以為您服務的嗎？_  
      他想到這裡嘴角不自覺微微一抬，笑出了聲音。  
      至少這能讓他忘記自己還在流淚。

      「有的，」 他把想像中的對話進行下去，「『回來』。」

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

      Farrier沒有。

  
      戰亂中的情報時斷時續，時真時假，有時候要找出一條可靠的消息就像要在倫敦被轟炸後的廢墟裡找出一幢完好無損的房子那麼困難。而在「閃電戰」中一度陷入半癱瘓的通訊系統加速了這些消息的老化，等它們傳到目的地，也許只能成為一份過時的舊報紙。  
      Farrier這個人似乎永遠定格在了當初那份印著「POW」的報告書上。  
      至於報告在這兩年時間裡究竟有沒有更新過，那上面的詞有沒有變成「KIA」，他無從得知。  
      他知道的只有一件事——Farrier沒有回來，沒有回到他的生命中。

      但越來越多的人告訴他，他變了，變得很像當年的Farrier，無論是飛行方式還是生存方式都隱隱有後者的影子。  
      過去的他一直嚴守規則，是一個偏向於穩紮穩打的保守派，因為過度謹慎而在遭到圍攻時常常處於一個相對被動的位置，可全身而退的幾率也比較高。再加上他無論什麼環境都能應付自如的迫降能力，一場空戰下來往往損失不大，在前期空軍資源嚴重不足時反而是一種長遠策略。  
      現在的他完全是另一個人。  
      現在的他完全是另一個Farrier——基地裡認識他們多年的人都可以為此作證。  
      現在，他不知道後退，也不知道有所保留，就好像身上的某種安全裝置被什麼人拔掉了，一同被拔掉的還有對死亡的懼怕。  
      他在英吉利海峽上空以極其危險的速度和角度一路追擊德意志空軍，甚至敢一個人在沒有任何護航的情況下正面迎戰對方的三架Bf-109G，一點不留餘地地用機槍猛烈射擊，有時候用無線電都叫不回來。不只讓敵人害怕，連他自己的隊友都感到惴惴不安。  
      當然，他也為此付出了六次被擊落、三次中彈、還有一次差點和德國轟炸機一起撞毀在海岬上的代價。

      「你的作戰方法太危險了——」負責監督空中戰場的一名指揮官嚴肅地指出，「太急進，這是自殺行為。」  
      「因為時間不夠。」  
      「什麼？」  
      「因為時間不夠，」他聲音機械地回答。 _Farrier的時間不夠了，時間越長，生還的可能性就越小_ ——他必須快一點，再快一點，「我想提前結束這場戰爭。」  
      指揮官愣了愣，隨即皺起眉，負手在指揮室裡慢慢踱了一圈，最後面向牆壁上被筆密密麻麻畫出一大片飛行線路的作戰地圖，以及地圖上用紅色標出的德軍佔領區。這塊紅色區域在過去三年間不斷變化，一步步朝歐洲大陸的各個角落逼近，卻沒有一刻不在蠢蠢欲動地伺機吞併左上角的島嶼。  
      一場不列顛之戰已經讓四百多名飛行員和一千多名空勤人員為了守住這座島嶼而犧牲。而這僅僅是一個開始。  
      「我們都想提前結束這場戰爭，Collins。」  
      指揮官說，重音放在了「我們」一詞上。聽似平靜的語調裡某種沉甸甸的東西在那一刻刺痛了他。  
      「我已經見過太多你這樣的年輕人在戰場上匆匆消逝，甚至來不及告別，他們之中沒有任何一個能見到戰爭結束的那天。能見證那一天的，只有拼命戰鬥也拼命活下去的人。」

      他張開嘴，卻一個字都說不出。氣息有些抖，緊緊攥到指節發白的雙手也是。  
      那句話直接在他頭上開了一槍，他無法阻止一個尖銳無比的念頭像脫膛而出子彈那樣重重打進他的腦殼： _Farrier沒有回來不是因為戰爭沒結束，只是單純因為一個死去的人是回不來的_ 。  
      他自欺欺人地把一切寄託於戰爭的終結，寄託於一個假設，卻一直在逃避面對決定了這個假設能不能成立的首要條件。

      _Farrier早已經不在了_ 。  
      一個聲音總在對他說。然後他發現——那是他自己的聲音。

      他的睡眠開始變得比以前更艱難，像有誰把它放在砧板上，一刀刀切過去，形成一段不連貫的夢的拼接。  
      有時候他夢見一隻油表，前一秒還是滿格，下一秒指針忽然就晃悠悠地指向了零。他焦急地在無線電裡大喊「現在燃料是零，是零，你快返航」，回答他的卻只有耳罩內一陣沙沙的白噪音。  
      有時候他夢見他站在空無一人的倫敦街頭，黑色的硝煙靜悄悄地在一片廢墟中升起，沒有風，遠遠望去像刻進天空的一道疤。腳下被轟炸得坑坑窪窪的石磚路面與天際盡頭的陰雲連到一起，隱隱約約聽得見鋼琴獨奏——某支安魂曲，很適合用在一場沒有遺體的葬禮上。白紙黑字的報告書一頁接一頁從天空灑下，灑了一地，每一張都印著Farrier的名字和一個全部大寫的「KIA」。  
      更多的時候他夢見海岸，對於三十三萬回到祖國的士兵來說象徵著希望、對他來說卻是一次次失望的海岸。  
      夢裡的海岸和記憶中的稍稍有所不同。  
      沒有燈火通明的多佛碼頭，沒有帶著憤懣譏諷他的陸軍士兵，出奇的安靜，只有陣陣海潮聲時隱時現。一根孤伶伶的電線從海潮聲傳來的地方伸出，吊起一隻隻光線衰弱的燈泡，在黑暗中照出一條又長又窄的路，一直通到他所在的火車站。  
      火車站的站台已經空了，最後一列火車的汽笛喑啞地鳴叫著，像在催促他。  
      他站在鐵軌旁，眼睛死死盯住道路消失的地方，彷徨不去。  
      同樣留在那裡的還有一位老人，雙眼在淺淡的燈光下彷彿一對灰色的玻璃球。一個盲人——他想，卻禮貌地沒有過多詢問。  
      「你或許需要一張毛毯，孩子，」老人說，向他遞出一沓疊得方方正正的毛毯，「上車後有可能會冷。」  
      「謝謝，但我還在等一個人，現在這趟車我想我是趕不上了，也暫時不需要毯子。」  
      電燈泡在這時微弱地閃了閃。  
      老人站在忽明忽暗的燈光中，兩隻空洞的眼睛對著他。沒有看，只是對著。  
      「已經沒有人了，」老人說，「能回到這裡的人已經回到了，沒有回來的也不會再回來。」

      他微微怔了一下，像受到冒犯一樣倏地回過頭，呼吸一時間粗重起來。  
      「為什麼要說謊，為什麼要告訴我已經沒有人了，你——」 _明明眼睛瞎了，根本看不到有沒有船隻靠港_ 。他意識到自己的失控，聲音硬生生停住，在狼狽中匆匆找回一絲理性和修養，低聲接下去，「……您明明看不見，不是嗎？」  
      「你也一樣，孩子。」  
      老人的回答讓他整個人懵了懵。  
      只見老人把手上那張毛毯一層層打開，露出裡面安安靜靜躺著的一塊焦黑的鐵板——編號R9612。  
      他茫然地看著，忽然像觸電了一樣踉蹌地倒退了兩步。  
      「在看到這個以後，你的眼睛就已經看不見別的東西，看不見現實了。」  
      老人這麼說。

      頭頂上懸掛的電燈燈泡發出「呲」的一聲，由遠及近開始一盞接著一盞熄滅，他身後那條由燈光鋪出來的路也一截接著一截被黑暗同化。  
      他開始急促呼吸，呼吸不過來時一把抓住了自己的領帶——他的，又或是Farrier無意中跟他換錯的，他早已經分不清楚。燈熄滅的地方，海浪從四面八方奔湧而至，就像那一天在密閉的駕駛艙裡汩汩灌進來的海水，要擠出他肺部的最後一口氧氣。  
      老人托著的那塊鐵板被一道海浪撞掉，沉了下去。  
      「Farrier！」  
      他失聲叫出來，不顧一切地伸手去抓，而冰冷的海水也和吞沒鐵板一樣將他吞沒。

      「該醒醒了，孩子，」沉下去的前一刻，他聽到盲眼老人說，「該把你的眼睛睜開了。」

      ◆

      Farrier睜開了眼睛，因為他聽到了飛機引擎轟轟作響的聲音。  
      那聲音把他從斷斷續續的夢魘中一下子拔起，感覺就像一個人在溺斃前被拎出水面，不由得深深抽一口氣。

      可事實上這裡並沒有飛機，當然也不可能有飛機的引擎聲——那只是運鹽車在鐵軌上沉沉碾過去的聲音。  
      他把貼住地面的頭稍稍抬起來，眼前一片暈眩，不得不又跌回去，劇烈咳嗽了一會兒，胸膛因為窒息而繃得緊緊的，才發現自己剛剛在仔細辨識聲音的時候屏住了呼吸。  
      是的，這裡沒有飛機，甚至沒有天空。  
      他已經四年沒碰飛機，一年沒見天空了。

      深埋於地表三百米之下的鹽礦和天空沒有任何關係，跟所有納粹用來剝削戰俘的工地一樣，和自由也沒有任何關係。  
      縱橫交錯的井巷散發出濃濃的澀味，用木頭搭起來的支架上覆蓋著一層薄薄的白色石鹽，一根電線從他頭頂拉過去，連接隧道的兩端，吊著一隻又一隻鎢絲燈泡。由於戰時供電不穩定，燈泡常常忽明忽滅，時不時會發出呲呲的電流音。  
      「起來！起來！」  
      黨衛軍用槍桿抽他的胳膊，罵著髒話。那幾句惡狠狠的德語他經過這些年也已經能聽懂了。  
      他一聲不吭，咬著牙慢慢將自己從地面上撐起來，擦拭臉上不知道是沾到的還是冷汗乾了之後形成的鹽漬。

      這裡是波蘭，一個在醒不來的噩夢裡苦苦掙扎的國家。  
      在鄰接捷克斯洛伐克的邊境地區，喀爾巴阡山下大大小小的鹽礦像一座座白色的地牢，不厭其煩地吸食從各個地方運進來的勞動力，為納粹提供源源不絕的財富和物資。  
      再過兩週，他被轉移到這裡就滿一年時間了。  
      鹽礦的中下層有許多硐室，他和其他人就住在那裡面，沒有窗，沒有床，空氣裡盡是潮濕的鹹味，每天都有黨衛軍早、中、晚三次細細清點人數，而每間硐室裡的成員隔一段時間就會更換一次，杜絕長期接觸的可能。鹽礦礦道只能通過狹窄的樓梯一級級沿著洞穴向上爬，所有樓梯口都有哨兵把守，出口更是重重戒備，許多人一旦進去就再無重見天日的機會。  
      他剛剛進戰俘營的時候還算是體格比較結實的，現在卻和任何一個經歷了各種折磨的士兵一樣虛弱。  
      他雙手的傷在這幾年間漸漸演變成一種慢性病，疼痛也是，簡單的動作可以完成，只是無法繼續使用精密儀表或機械，力量上也遠遠不如以前，卻並不妨礙納粹把他當作牲口一樣使用。參軍前的他也曾經在倫敦街頭做過各種各樣的體力活，但休息時間和勞動強度卻完全無法和現在比，更不會時時刻刻有黨衛軍在他疲勞至極而昏昏睡去時用槍桿抽醒他。

      「你還好吧？」目前和他同住一間硐室的那個美國人壓低聲音問。  
      他沒說話，只是點點頭。  
      他已經幾個小時沒喝一口水了，喉嚨像一片正在經歷旱災而處處龜裂的土地，聲帶上沾滿砂石。如果條件允許，他會盡可能一個字不說。

      美國人是一個月前被德軍從丹麥海峽附近抓回來的。  
      美國四年前把一支艦隊千里迢迢派到冰島作為支援，在正式參戰後，日本人在太平洋戰場上把他們的海軍主力漸漸拉到遠東，這支艦隊也跟了過去，只把一部分船舶維護人員留在了歐洲戰場。這個倒霉鬼在協助英國艦艇的時候被德國人的一顆魚雷轟到海裡，才被撈出鹹腥的海水，又被丟進同樣鹹腥的鹽礦。  
      德國人把他們和一群法國人、比利時人、波蘭人還有蘇聯人關到一起，美國人只能跟他交流。  
      「你知道他們——我是說，德國佬——要把我們關在這裡多久嗎？」  
      _直到戰爭結束，或我們嚥氣，你永遠不知道哪一個來得更快_ 。  
      他沒這麼說，而是選擇默默搖頭，繼續將鹽礦搬運到推車上。  
      他現在已經學會分辨一個人到底當沒當過戰俘、當了多久戰俘，從眼睛那裡一看便能知道。  
      美國人以前並沒有當過戰俘，美國人才剛剛來到這裡一個月——所以眼睛裡還能找到生機。  
      而且，還能積極地談論家人，就像確信雙方還能再見面一樣。

      「給。」  
      回到硐室後，美國人不知道從哪裡偷偷翻出來一根菸，也許是戰俘間常常以代替對方勞動來換取所需物品時得到的，香菸是其中最受青睞的一樣，此外還有可能換回一件相對乾淨的襯衫、一條皮帶、一把刮鬍小刀甚麼的。  
      他沒有拒絕，微微點了一下頭致謝。  
      他近段時間經常咳嗽——許多長期待在鹽礦裡的人都會這樣。帶著滷水味的空氣黏糊糊的，一直聞的話就像有什麼東西堵住了肺葉，很不舒服。  
      他需要一根菸，而美國人需要一個打開話匣的機會，否則這暗無天日的地底遲早會讓他們崩潰。  
      美國人一向是滔滔不絕的那個，翻來覆去地講自己遠在北卡羅來納州的太太和兩個兒子，講他在夏洛特開紡織廠的雙親，以及他正在太平洋戰場的某個島嶼上和海軍陸戰隊一起圍剿日軍的哥哥。  
      而他從不談論這方面的事。  
      美國人顯然也注意到了。  
      「你有家人嗎？」  
      「沒有，」他回答問題時往往只用那麼一兩個單詞。這次，他用了兩個，完全相反的兩個，中間只隔了一口菸，「有。」  
      美國人似乎被英語語言中最簡單的兩個詞語難住了，茫然地看著他。  
      「那麼？」

      _那麼_ ，Collins的聲音在耳畔輕輕響起， _你有家人嗎？_

      「什麼？」他在酒館昏暗的燈光下微微側過臉，挑起一邊眉毛。  
      酒精和周圍傳來的士兵們的大笑聲讓他的聽覺神經遲鈍了不少，不是很確定自己剛剛聽到的問題。  
      坐在他身旁的人似乎有些不自在地挪開了視線。  
      四月的傍晚，還捎著一絲春寒的空氣在這間以工業革命作為主題的小酒館裡稍稍變得灼熱。壁爐裡的火沉沉燃燒，軍官們在裝飾著黑色鐵管的老式磚牆下一面喝酒一面夾著菸談論《泰晤士報》上的政治新聞，士兵們更願意和穿著小碎花齊膝裙的年輕姑娘調情，跳舞，而另一些則圍在桌前進行一場愉快的紙牌遊戲，時不時可以聽到那裡傳出興奮的叫嚷聲。  
      他們坐在一個角落裡，有一句沒一句地閒聊。  
      他已經有些醉了，完全不記得他們是怎麼聊起這個話題的。  
      「那張表格，」半晌，話題的發起人終於說，「前幾天上面發下來的關於更新家屬聯絡方式的表格，你填完後忘在了宿舍的桌上，我不小心看見了——不是故意的，我很抱歉。」  
      他「哧」的一聲笑出來，繼而搖搖頭道：「反正也不是什麼秘密，看見就看見了，沒什麼。」  
      那是他們認識後的第三個月，要在短短三個月內了解一個人的一切並不現實，即使他們是同僚，即使他們是室友，即使他們已經是飛行中隊裡公認的「最佳組合」。  
      Collins靜靜端詳了他一會兒，移開目光，不再追問。  
      反倒是他開始自言自語起來：「我沒有家人——如果你是指血緣關係上的家人，我沒有，或者說可以當作沒有，我自懂事以來就已經住在孤兒院裡了。院長是一個虔誠的基督徒，一個戰爭遺孀。她丈夫1916年在索姆河被德國人的飛機炸成兩截，字面意義上的，當場死在壕溝裡，孤兒院就是她用撫恤金辦的。1932年我最後一次在療養院裡見到她，在她床前對她發誓，『我要加入皇家空軍，當一名飛行員，把敵人所有的飛機都打掉』。她在三天後去世，聽說走得很安詳。」  
      Collins聽著。  
      儘管沒回應，但他知道Collins一直在聽。  
      「我從不覺得自己不幸，也不覺得這世界虧欠了我任何東西，」他繼續說，「我兌現了我的諾言，實現了我的理想，對自己現在的生活相當滿意——而且，我也有了新的家人。」  
      Collins聽到這裡忽然抬起頭看著他，像要在他臉上找尋什麼。  
      而他轉過身，把目光投向酒館裡那一群正藉著酒興互相推揉、哈哈大笑的皇家空軍，其中有許多人才二十出頭，壁爐裡的火光給那些年輕面孔以及他們的藍色制服都罩上了一層淡淡的金黃色。他也和所有人一起笑了。

      「你，他們，你們全部，」他仰頭喝下一口酒，然後把目光放回到他的搭檔身上，「都是我現在的家人——」

      不知道是不是因為看見他笑，Collins也笑起來。  
      對話剛剛開始時的尷尬氣氛消失了，取而代之的是一種心照不宣的親暱感。  
      「你確實很照顧我們，資歷比我們深，軍銜也比較高，卻不傲慢，像一個哥哥那樣。」Collins說話的時候笑容還在，但眼睛看住了桌面，「無論是在訓練過程中還是在平時，我都覺得……」  
      話到此處頓了頓。  
      「覺得你很體貼。」  
      他當時沒有多想，帶著一絲醉意笑呵呵地晃著玻璃杯，接上Collins的話：「不止如此，我還記住了我們中隊裡所有人的出生地和出生日期。即使是親哥哥也未必能辦到，我敢說。」  
      Collins笑了一聲，卻仍舊垂著眼睛，沒有看他。  
      「是嗎，那我的出生地是？」  
      「你在英格蘭的切姆斯福德出生，但在蘇格蘭長大——奧斯頓，據說是一個古樸的小村莊，有一望無際的綠野和胖墩墩的綿羊。」  
      「我的出生日期？」  
      「六月的第二天。」  
      他不慌不忙地回答，伸手在他這位搭檔的肩膀上拍了拍。  
      「等那天到了，我們一起出去喝酒。你想喝什麼都可以，我買單。」

      很意外地，Collins沒有立刻回復。有那麼一刻他甚至以為自己記錯了日期，而對方正在猶豫要不要糾正他。  
      但那個人卻輕輕開口叫了他一聲。  
      「Farrier。」  
      他下意識抬起雙眼，隨後微微一愣。  
      Collins端正地坐著，空軍制服上的每一根線條都在這樣的坐姿下完美地表現出挺拔，一對乾淨清澈的藍眼睛筆直地注視他，無聲地微笑。由於燈光的關係，那對眼睛看上去和平時所見的晴空顏色稍稍有所不同，像多佛海灣的晚霞落到了裡面。頭髮呈現出暗金色，彷彿太陽的餘暉。  
      「謝謝。」  
      Collins低聲說，並沒有指出那句謝謝是在說生日的事，還是在說「家人」這件事。

      那時候他聽見有什麼人在他耳邊輕輕擦亮了一根火柴，「嚓」的一下，呼吸像火柴梗那樣迅速消失，直到那團小小的火苗一頭扎進他的胸膛，把裡面沉澱的感情一下子點燃了。  
      他猛地意識到那是什麼，也意識到隨之而來的種種可怕後果。  
      _不_ ，他警告自己， _不行，絕對不行_ 。  
      但他的心這一次沒有聽從他的命令。  
      自從那以後一次都沒有——

      香菸燒到了盡頭，狠狠燙了一下他的手指。  
      他倒抽了一口氣，手一抖，只剩最後一小截的煙和零零碎碎的菸灰一起摔落在地。  
      「……好痛。」  
      「那是當然，」一臉不可置信的美國人上下打量他，像在打量一個初次吸菸的小鬼，「你應該小心些，注意別讓菸燒到你的手指。」  
      不是的。他想，他的雙手失去了一半知覺後，手指的末梢神經對疼痛也變得非常遲鈍，一根香菸這種程度的灼燒不應該讓他覺得痛，何況是針扎一樣硬生生直穿心底的痛。

      ——奇怪。  
      他突然感到一陣胸悶，皺著眉，死死揪住自己的衣領，像一個得了哮喘的人那樣開始大口大口喘氣。  
      跌到地面上的那截香菸發出奄奄一息的火光，在忽明忽暗的電燈下作出最後的掙扎，向上升起一道青色的煙。看上去，簡直就像飛機在茫茫海面上墜落後燃燒殆盡的樣子。

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

      飛機在茫茫海面上墜落。其中一邊機翼燃燒著，發出奄奄一息的火光，向上升起一道青色的煙。  
      另外一邊機翼插進淺灘的泥沙裡，在洶湧海浪的拍打下一陣搖晃，錯位的金屬板咣咣作響。  
      血腥味和海水的腥味混到了一起。  
      Collins鬆開控制桿，仰頭看著一片暗沉沉的夜空以及夜空下被密集的機槍砲火點亮的濃雲漩渦，象徵性地張了張嘴，沒有聲音。無線電歸於空白，世界開始在他眼睛裡慢慢褪色。  
      六月的雨一顆顆接二連三地掃到已經碎裂的頂蓋玻璃上。

      六月的第二天是他的生日。  
      他有三個生日是和Farrier一起度過的。三年都是去同一間酒館，點同樣的酒。  
      第四年，他們和前三年一樣，提前兩週約好了在他二十七歲生日那天一起去同一間酒館，點同樣的酒。  
      但他們都沒有赴約。  
      1940年的6月2日，他在多佛碼頭靜靜站了一整天，獨自一人。從他5月28日回到岸上起，他便一直守在那裡徘徊不去。  
      海平面的另一端便是敦刻爾克的海灣，他最後一次見到那架編號為R9612的噴火戰鬥機的地方。大撤退已經接近尾聲，參與救援的大小民船也漸漸撤回了各自的港口，他目送最後幾批精疲力盡的陸軍士兵像一行行覓食中的螞蟻朝火車站的方向蹣跚而去，卻始終沒有等到那個本應該在小酒館裡一邊陪他喝酒、一邊悄悄把手伸到桌底下與他十指相扣的男人。

      他的三十一歲生日仍然是獨自一人度過的，在同一間酒館，點同樣的酒。  
      在過去的三年裡他一直都點相同的兩杯酒，一杯自己喝空，另一杯放在那個人以前坐過的位置上，今年也不例外。  
      酒館裡的老式留聲機正在播放每年這一天的固定曲目，一首英格蘭的浪漫小調——那個人曾在一萬英尺的高空上用無線電為他哼唱過的那首。他沉默著聽了一遍又一遍，酒續了一杯又一杯，從傍晚坐到酒館打烊，臨走前才把放在旁邊的那杯一飲而盡。嘴唇在玻璃杯的杯口上稍稍停留了一會兒，像在完成一個苦澀的吻。  
      「您明年還會來嗎，先生？」酒保認識他們的時間和他們認識這間酒館的時間一樣長，從沒問過他們的關係，但他覺得對方早已猜到。  
      「我不知道。」  
      誰都不知道。  
      他站起來，手在身邊那張座椅的椅背上緩緩撫過去，最後停住，無聲地握了一下，彷彿那是某個人的肩膀。  
      「晚安。」他說，對在場所有人和那個不在場的人。  
      酒館外細雨綿綿。他沒有打傘，眼神冷寂地默默邁進雨幕當中，街燈的光把落到他身上的雨映得一片純白，沒入漸行漸深的黑夜，像默劇裡的角色走向一個沒有色彩的結局。  
      四天後，1944年6月6日，諾曼底登陸開始——

      那是一場危險的賭博，以歐洲大陸的未來和十幾萬盟軍士兵的生命作為賭注，打出最後一張底牌。  
      那是開戰後的第五年，一場可怕癌症的晚期，每個人都像在泥潭中掙扎到只剩一口氣的倖存者，卻仍要咬緊牙關匆匆奔赴下一個泥潭。他和他所在的空軍編隊在成為一片屠宰場的法國海岸上空穿梭，掩護海軍艦艇和空降師的傘兵在海灘上登陸，阻止德國轟炸機炸斷他們的物資運輸線。  
      每一天，他穿過英吉利海峽回到基地，一同回來的飛機都會比出發前少幾架。  
      每一天，他周圍的夥伴都會消失幾個。  
      然後那場惡狠狠的暴風雨來了。  
      6月19日，一場十年不遇的暴風雨呼嘯而至，徹底切斷了海上運輸，死死掐住了盟軍的咽喉。他們眼睜睜看著暴風雨摧毀防波堤外的軍艦，海軍對陸軍的火力支援一度中斷，使他們在法國北部港口瑟堡的前線岌岌可危——那是至關重要的據點，一旦在這時候讓德國裝甲部隊將這片海灣夷為平地，之前犧牲了幾萬條生命換來的戰果將毀於一旦。  
      風雨持續了數日，久久不散，雙方都想搶佔先機，在第一時間突擊。  
      能在這種天氣下出去進行空中掩護的只有他這樣具備一定經驗的飛行員，而不是那些才剛剛完成基礎訓練就被迫上場的孩子。

      Farrier留下的家人，也是他自己的家人。  
      Farrier以前是這些人的長官，而他現在也是這些人的長官。  
      他的袖章已經變成和那個人當年一樣的雙色雙槓，也意味著他必須肩負這些才十幾二十歲的年輕人的生命。如果那個人不在了，那麼，就由他來完成照顧他們的職責，直至終點。

      飛機下墜的時候，他出奇的冷靜。  
      _就是這裡_ ，他想， _大概就是這裡了——他的終點_ 。

      本來他是可以避開那架Fw-190的槍林彈雨的，但風雨實在太大，太猛，飛機無法在那種可怕的空氣阻力下完成平時能迅速完成的翻轉。德國的地面防空砲的那一砲在關鍵時刻硬生生擊碎了他左機翼的一角，Fw-190的機槍子彈在他失去平衡的一剎那打破艙蓋，其中一顆打穿了他的身體。  
      中彈時他沒有什麼特別反應。他已經不是第一次中彈，已經習慣了疼痛和血。  
      他只是太累太累了。  
      他這些年幾乎沒怎麼好好休息過，任務永遠無休無止，一次次地起飛、降落、再起飛，卻沒有一雙胳膊在他疲憊時緊緊擁抱他，使他安然入睡。  
      他覺得他像一隻耗盡燃油的油箱，油錶的指針已經指向最後一道標記，引擎正發出停止運轉前斷斷續續的熄火聲。

 _——Farrier_ 。  
      他喃喃自語似地喊著，依然沒有聲音。  
      冰冷的雨水從裂開的玻璃那裡漏進來，一滴兩滴沉沉地打上他的臉龐，滲進嘴角，滲進喉嚨，嗆得他一陣咳嗽，卻發現每一次胸膛的抽搐都會引發一陣劇痛。儘管他已經在最後關頭拉動控制桿修正了角度，斜斜切進海面逃過了一場爆炸，但撞上去那一刻的衝擊力仍舊驚人。  
      他或許哪裡骨折了，又或許哪裡在內出血。血和海水讓制服和襯衫皺巴巴地吸附在身上。  
      他知道他的知覺很快便要全部消失了。  
      _——Farrier，對不起_ 。  
      他閉上眼睛。  
      _以及，晚安_ 。

      嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒。雨聲，在無邊無垠的黑暗裡持續響起。  
      對了。  
      他記得那天也這樣下著雨。  
      他記得那天停機坪上靜靜放著的兩具棺木，各自蓋著一面英國國旗。雨水從國旗邊緣不斷滾落，打在水泥地上，嘀嗒嘀嗒地響。  
      他和Farrier都在，在一排神情肅然、低著頭默默不語的皇家空軍當中，背脊挺直，肩並肩站在一起。雨點噼噼啪啪地敲打他們的軍帽帽沿，藍色的空軍制服已經完全被雨浸濕，呈現出一種黑色，看上去更像一件喪服。  
      「敬禮！」  
      基地的總指揮官一聲令下，所有人都紛紛立正，抬起右手，朝那兩具棺木行了一記軍禮。  
      那是英國宣戰後的第一批犧牲者，兩個半年前才剛剛加入這個大家庭的小夥子——更準確地說，兩個孩子，基地裡年紀最小的飛行員，一個十八，另一個十九，在迎來二十歲之前便已經匆匆告別了天空以及多佛海峽的下一次日出。  
      三天前，兩人所在的分隊在例行巡邏途中被突然冒出來的幾架德國Me-109左右夾擊，其中一人沒有聽從分隊隊長的指揮，擅自出陣，在試圖飛過去掩護同伴的時候被德國人擊中油箱，當場爆炸身亡。而被掩護的那一個也於三分鐘後中彈，墜毀在山崖上。  
      那兩具棺木裡甚至沒有遺體。

      他們誰也沒哭，誰也沒說話，回去的路上一字未提，讓宿舍過道玻璃窗上一陣陣密集的雨點代替他們宣洩疼痛。  
      邁進房間後，Farrier沉沉扣上門，推上門閂，在昏暗中用力握住他的一隻手腕——過於用力了，像要把手腕腕骨都捏碎。  
      「向我發誓。」  
      他怔怔地抬起頭。  
      他從不知道Farrier的語氣可以那樣強硬。  
      「發誓什麼？」  
      「發誓你永遠不會那麼做，」Farrier的表情也和語氣一樣，根本不給他選擇第二種答案的餘地，「永遠不會無視指揮、盲目地衝出去掩護誰——誰都不行，懂嗎？」  
      他懂。正因為他懂，所以才要微微顫著聲提出異議：「可有時候等命令下來再掩護已經來不及了。我們能作出反應的時間可能就只有一兩秒，一旦錯過就……」  
      「到那時候就由我負責，」那個人打斷他，「我會負責掩護所有人，一切由我來做。」  
      他一動不動地看著面前的人，心口隱隱抽痛，極力去克制自己迅速膨脹的焦躁情緒。  
      他覺得他隨時可能狠狠往這個人臉上揍一拳。  
      「你說你會負責掩護所有人，那你自己呢？你又由誰來掩護？」  
      Farrier沒有正面回答，別開了眼睛。  
      「我不需要。」  
      「你不需要？」  
      「我不需要，」Farrier重申一遍，咬字的方式硬邦邦的，似乎任何人的任何質問都無法使之動搖，「我是這裡空戰戰績排名第一的人，我自己知道怎麼突圍，不需要掩護。」  
      他直勾勾地盯了面前這個人幾秒鐘，一開始還漸漸急促的呼吸聲此刻反而壓下去了，像電路在電流短路時迅速跳閘的一種保護機制，一種約束。不然他可能真的就一拳揮過去了。  
      風震了震窗戶，窗玻璃在雨的鞭打下隱隱抖動。  
      然後他聽到自己以同樣強硬的聲音說：「那麼，我無法向你發誓。」

      這顯然不是Farrier想聽到的回答。  
      握在他腕關節上的那隻手重重一收，疼得他差點叫出來，卻又固執地死死咬住了嘴唇，並不打算收回前言。  
      「Collins。」  
      面前的男人逼近一步，這一聲完全是咬著牙低低吼出來的，可聽上去卻有一絲哀求在內。  
      那隻手鬆開他的手腕，轉而扣上他的後頸，想把他抱住。  
      但他猛地掙扎了一下，擋開了Farrier的手，甚至還往後退了一步，斷然拉開兩人間的距離。

      「我無法向您發誓， _長官_ ——」  
      他硬生生地加重了「長官」這個詞上的力道，連語調都變了，把他們變成兩個毫不相干的上下級。  
      他拒絕，即使那不是請求，而是命令。

      Farrier這一次不再說話。他覺得如果他是一架敵機，那雙灰藍色眼睛裡的憤怒可能已經像噴火上面的八挺7.7 mm機槍那樣把他全身上下的每一塊鋼板都打成篩子了。  
      就算對方現在把他揍到地上，他也不會感到意外。  
      正這麼想，那個人的手突然狠狠揪住了他的領口，猛地一扯。  
      他沒有任何防備，踉踉蹌蹌地跌向前，一下子就被那雙手揪了起來，被迫仰起頭。衣領緊緊勒著喉嚨，他幾乎窒息過去，一邊喘，一邊閉上眼默默等著挨揍。

      但他只等到了一句話。  
      「我愛你。」  
      Farrier說話時的呼吸撲面而來，壓抑而粗重，甚至不像在說一句情話，而是一句惡狠狠的髒話。  
      他腦子裡嗡嗡一響，一片空白。  
      他像被捲進了飛機的發動機裡，捲進了汽缸中高壓氣體燃燒的一瞬間，心臟被那股衝擊力重重撞了一下。等他意識到的時候，他發現自己已經淚流滿面，輕聲哽咽著。而那個人的手放開了他的衣領，緊緊扣住他的頭，十指深埋到他半乾半濕的淺金色髮絲裡，吻他。  
      從眼睛，到臉頰，再到微微顫抖的唇，就跟平時的早安吻一樣——假如沒有淚水的苦味的話。

      他們那一天再也沒有走出過那個房間。  
      他們把自己關在現實之外，關在像瘟疫一樣在這個國家迅速蔓延的恐懼感之外，關在能隱隱聽見淅瀝雨聲的四面牆之內，窗簾拉上一半，在另一半透進來的微白光線中一遍遍做愛。  
      雨水淋濕的制服丟在地上，襯衫來不及脫完，和領帶一樣半掛在身上，在他們近乎粗野的糾纏間弄濕了一大片床單。  
      Farrier低頭啃咬他的後頸，一邊手扣住他的肩胛骨，像一根鐵釘般把他牢牢釘在枕頭上。他抵在那裡，意識不清地用蘇格蘭方言嘶啞地叫著什麼，似乎完全記不起那些詞該怎麼用普通英語說了，後腰的肌肉微微繃直，能感覺到身後那個人的汗滴到上面，沿著身體弓起的弧線一行行滑過，和他自己滲出的汗混到一起，分不出誰是誰——喘息也是，用力抽插時喉嚨所發出的低吼也是，一一區分已經沒有任何意義。  
      「唔……」  
      他輕輕嗚咽著，不自覺地咬住Farrier在他唇上按揉的拇指。  
      床單被撕扯得不成樣子，和皮帶上的銅鉤扣一起掃到了地面上，每一次動作，都能聽見布料沙沙的摩擦聲和金屬的磕碰聲。  
      像被一種對於未來的彷徨所催促，他們幾乎沒有休息，迫切地在對方的身體上追逐時間，盡可能讓一分一秒在這場纏綿裡無限延長。  
      他在一個短暫的翻身中微微睜開眼，目光碰上從Farrier制服裡掉出來的那塊手錶，於是默默地伸出手把它翻過去，正面朝下，扣在床頭櫃上。  
      他不想考慮「時間」。  
      也不想考慮「將來」。  
      他唯一考慮的事情就是他現在在做的這件事，全盤接受那雙手撫弄自己潮濕凌亂的頭髮，接受自己體內隱隱作痛的強勁撞擊，接受那些灼燒著自己每一寸皮膚的吻，無暇再把心分給別的東西。

      當濃烈的感情漸漸歸於沉寂，他們用盡最後一絲力氣，像窗外的雨那樣緩緩停下，渾身濡濕，疲倦地偎依在一起。  
      「有一件事，我可以向你發誓。」  
      他忽然開口。  
      Farrier沒有立即發問，只是靜靜地抱著他，等著。  
      「我可以向你發誓，在執行任務的時候我會認認真真地按照實際情況做出判斷——也許不是最正確的，但至少不是盲目的。」  
      Farrier似乎皺了皺眉，但最後眉頭又慢慢鬆開了。  
      他繼續往下說：「以後我們在出任務的時候就以小組編號相稱，不要用名字，這樣就不會一遍遍地提醒自己對方是誰。把我當成一個普通隊友，我也同樣把你當成一個普通隊友，不比任何其他人重要，不需要過度保護，就跟我們剛剛開始搭檔的那時候一樣。即使我們其中一個遭遇不幸，另一個也應該保持鎮定，把任務進行到底。」  
      這些都是很簡單的規則。  
      簡單，卻並不代表容易。  
      Farrier半晌才輕輕答應一聲：「嗯。」

      得到回答後，他在黑暗中微微挪動了一下身體，埋進那個人懷裡，像一團海螺的螺肉縮回到給予他安全感的貝殼中。  
      Farrier總說他的眼睛像天空，而他覺得Farrier的眼睛像海。  
      他可以無所畏懼地讓自己的飛機深深紮進去，沉到這片海的海底，就此結束一生。  
      他默默親吻面前這個男人的喉結，親吻那片剛剛冒出一點頭的胡茬，然後是耳根、耳背、耳廓，帶著有些潮濕的呼吸，把一句低聲呢喃送到那裡面去。  
      「還有一件事我可以向你發誓——等戰爭結束，我們退役，我不再屬於國家的時候，我便屬於你。」

      一個承諾——他想。  
      生與死的間距也許就只存在於一個承諾。

      他必須為這個承諾活下去。

      ◆

      「他死了。」  
      負責收屍的人冷冰冰地丟出一句話，手從屍體頸側移開，抓起那兩隻乾巴巴的腳踝，朝隧道口拖去。

      礦道中一片慌亂，人們紛紛往後退，不約而同地捂住自己的口鼻，用一種打量鼠疫時期的老鼠的眼神打量那具屍體。屍體的主人自半年前開始斷斷續續地咳嗽，一直不見好轉，起初並沒有人放在心上，畢竟在鹽礦裡工作的戰俘常常會出現這種症狀。可後來這個人漸漸咳出血痰，面容也變得枯槁，煎熬了一個月，到昨晚終於徹底斷氣。  
      「肺結核。」  
      人群當中響起一個惴惴不安的聲音，像一顆在深海底下引爆的魚雷。一些人蹲下地瑟瑟顫抖，另一些人開始激烈反駁，誰也不敢也不肯去求證。  
      Farrier一動不動地靠在一個角落裡，看著那具瘦得不成形的屍體被黨衛軍拖過去。那張嘴仍是張開的，恍惚還能聽見那裡面傳出的尖利咳嗽聲在狹長的井巷中一陣陣迴盪。  
      他閉上雙眼，喉頭突突直跳。  
      他把有些發抖的手背到身後，手指蜷曲，假裝手掌上那一兩塊渾濁的血跡並不存在。

      1945年1月，戰爭結束前的最後一個冬天——但人們並不知道這一點，只知道這是一個風雪凜冽的嚴冬；人們也並不關心，因為不管戰爭是不是即將結束，這都會是許多人的最後一個冬天，尤其在滿目瘡痍的東歐大地上，飢餓已經成為比機槍和炮彈更猖狂的劊子手。  
      蘇聯紅軍彷彿一隻呲牙咧嘴的狼狗，在波蘭東部和烏克蘭西部追著德國人一路撕咬，把他們的運輸車隊咬成了一堆堆廢鐵，幾乎完全切斷德國地面部隊在東線戰場上的糧食供應。  
      然而住在地面三百米以下的人們對此一無所知。  
      唯一的線索，是越來越少的食物配給。那是說，如果還有食物的話。  
      那時候他的體重只有四年前的三分之二，甚至更少——他沒有稱過，只能靠摸著胸前微微突顯的肋骨判斷。一天能吃一頓已經算是相當不錯的待遇，入冬以後，他甚至連用野草做出來的苦兮兮的湯也見不到了，幸運的話可以得到一小塊嚼起來味道跟皮革差不多的麵包，或者一兩個生土豆，艱難度日，前提是他們還沒有因為痢疾和急性肝炎喪命。  
      相比之下，肺結核是一個動作慢悠悠的、性情挑剔的死神，總喜歡等一個人因飢餓和勞累漸漸垮下去，沒有一點抵抗力後，再靜悄悄地把鐮刀勾到那個人的脖子上。  
      一月份的地窖和冰窖差不多，凍得人直哆嗦，時不時能聽見噴嚏聲以及劇烈的咳嗽聲，在幾乎沒有任何空氣流動的封閉空間裡漂浮。  
      他不記得他是什麼時候開始咳嗽的，不知不覺已經咳了好幾個月。  
      他一直以為那是因為鹽礦裡又苦又澀的潮濕空氣，又或者是因為那幾根換回來的香菸，直到有一天夜裡他咳得厲害，匆匆用手捂住的時候只覺喉嚨裡湧上一股甜腥，而手上有血。

      他頓時猜到那是什麼，腦殼像被木棍硬生生抽了一下，冷顫帶著冷汗鑽出後背。  
      在這座白色的地牢裡，不止一個人有類似的發病症狀。  
      每一間硐室的成員都會頻頻更換，無形中加速了傳染，根本說不清到底是誰傳給誰的。  
      也許是由於進戰俘營前的身體素質比其他人稍稍好些，他沒有成為第一個死者，但他不知道他會不會成為下一個——如果可以，他想在成為下一個之前再好好看一眼天空，以及那雙被他深深埋在納粹用盡手段也無法摧毀的記憶深處、和天空顏色一模一樣的眼睛。

      然後，他真的見到了天空。  
      整整一年半沒見過的天空。  
      並非印象中的藍色，而是被硝煙浸染後死氣沉沉的灰色。儘管如此，光照進眼睛的目眩感仍在那一刻狠狠灼傷了他。

      ——「蘇聯人來了」。德國人當然不可能提供任何情報，那只是他在聽到他們即將被送上一列準備向西開去的貨運火車時的第一直覺。  
      黨衛軍像挖掘蟻穴那樣把兩萬名戰俘匆匆挖出了小波蘭省大大小小的鹽礦，在一月的茫茫大雪中徒步行走了三十英里，在最近的一個軍用車站集中。火車的車廂以前是用來裝載牲口的，而現在則用來裝載被當作牲口一樣苦苦勞役的戰俘，甚至沒有頂蓋，刺骨的寒風冷颼颼地穿過鐵製柵欄，他們只能靠互相擁擠來產生一點熱量。  
      「咳，咳咳咳……」  
      他劇烈的咳嗽聲在塞了滿滿一車的戰俘裡很難不引起注意。同車廂的人都在用驚惶不定的眼神盯著他。  
      「你沒得『那個』，對嗎？」以前給他送過菸的那個美國人戰戰兢兢地問。  
      他皺著眉，抵在車廂的其中一個角落裡粗聲喘氣，沒有回答，卻也沒有搖頭。  
      美國人臉色慘白，趔趄地退後一步。周圍幾個能聽懂英語的人也慌慌張張地散開，盡可能和他拉開距離。  
      另有幾個人用法語嘀嘀咕咕地罵著什麼，他聽不懂，但他可以從那些人的表情猜出大致意思——他們大概認為他這樣的人應該被扔出去自生自滅，或者被德國人一槍解決，而不是被繼續轉移。  
      他一聲不吭，只是默默地把衣領拉高，盡量遮住自己的咳嗽。

      那是一場死亡行軍，一場噩夢。  
      噩夢開始的地方是捷克斯洛伐克北部那段被大雪深深掩埋的鐵路，火車癱瘓了，而他們離目的地德國還有幾百英里。德國人完全沒有原地等待的意思，舉著槍將他們一個個趕下車，在雪地裡向西艱難跋涉。  
      他們已經三天沒有得到任何食物了。德國人惡狠狠地守著最後幾箱乾糧，把所有能吃的東西都留給了自己，畢竟慈善救濟不是一個人在飢餓狀態下優先考慮的事，活命才是。  
      當初的兩萬戰俘現在只剩下零零散散的六七千。屍體像煤餅摔碎後的一塊塊黑色煤渣，四下鋪在皚皚白雪上。  
      他就是在那時候注意到有什麼不對勁的。  
      他注意到，德國人給他們的休息時間越來越短，像被什麼追趕一樣。  
      他注意到，行軍方向也開始由一開始的點對點直線變成了彎彎曲曲的不規則路線，總是選擇森林或者山谷，遠遠地繞開了丘陵和平原。

 _躲避空襲_ 。他心裡冒出一句話，昔日上過的一堂堂空戰理論課湧進腦海，喉嚨忽然間乾得不得了。  
      躲避空襲，證明盟軍的飛機很可能已經突破德意志空軍的防線，追到這附近了——  
      _Collins_ 。  
      他忽然無法抑制地去想，想象這個可能性。光是想象，心臟便已經膨脹到了疼痛的地步。

      然而在第一排機槍子彈重重掃過地面之前，他就知道那不可能是Collins了。  
      引擎的聲音不同。  
      機翼的形狀不同。  
      機尾上隱隱可見一個紅色的星形標誌——這些都是他在飛機突然而然從一片低空雲層裡鑽出來向下俯衝、距離地面還有幾百英尺的時候就已經注意到的，比任何人都早。  
      蘇聯的飛機。  
      他呼吸一滯，下意識迅速環視了一圈周圍的地形。  
      他聽說蘇聯人的空襲手法一向極端，往往可以為了殲滅全部敵軍而不計較會不會誤傷同盟，更何況上面的飛機不一定知道這裡有戰俘。

      德國人叫嚷起來，一時間機槍的上膛聲紛紛響起，肩托式防空砲的砲管迅速地指向上方的飛機。失去了鐵路的他們注定不能拖著沉甸甸的20mm Flak防空砲一路走到德國，只能依賴手頭上的小口徑武器，基本無法抵擋戰鬥機的進攻。  
      戰俘們一個個僵住在原地，不知道該作何反應。  
      他緊緊盯著那架Yak-7的俯衝角度，看著它的機身一點點扭轉，最終鎖定在一條航道上。  
      他猛地吼叫起來：「左後方！往左後方跑！現在——」  
      聽懂英語的人都開始瘋了似地往左後方跑，聽不懂的那些也在一片混亂中捂著腦袋匆匆跟上。  
      Yak-7的兩挺12.7mm機槍就在那瞬間開火，子彈像暴雨一樣密密地掃過他們的右前方，把雪底下的黑色泥濘都一團團翻了上來，彷彿正在地震。德國士兵發出的慘叫聲和戰鬥機轟轟作響的引擎聲主宰了一切，一部分來不及躲開的戰俘也紛紛倒在了血泊中。

      那是他所記得的最後一個景象。

 

      TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

  
      失去意識的那一刻就像唯一一根電線被剪刀咔嚓剪斷，所有的燈都同時熄滅了，所有的投影畫面都同時消失了。一道黑色的閘門在他面前沉沉落下，把世界關上。  
      他甚至沒有時間對身後爆炸的那枚機炮炮彈作出反應。

      他不知道自己昏迷了幾分鐘、幾小時、還是幾天幾夜——他感覺不到差別。  
      他只是渾渾噩噩地跳過了這段沒有任何記錄的空白，從一個斷點直接跳到了下一個斷點。  
      第一個回來的是聲音。  
      聲音很遠，又或者說，像什麼人隔著三十公分厚的牆在另一側用力捶打，而牆內只能隱隱聽見些許悶響。  
      漸漸地，悶響變得越來越硬實。牆換成了木板，有砰砰的拍門聲在一公分不到的地方響起來。  
      然後他猛地發覺那是他自己在咳嗽。  
      「咳咳咳……」  
      當上半身由於咳嗽而重重抽搐起來，痛覺也回來了。胸膛的一陣陣震蕩帶動了腹部的痙攣，鋼針般的疼痛扎在背上，他像絞成一團的濕毛巾，水分彷彿要以冷汗的形式從他那裡全部逃出去。

      周圍有人。  
      陌生的聲音和陌生的語言零零碎碎地掉下來，像有誰把一個個帶著稜角的、生脆的音節塞進他的耳道。他一句也聽不懂，只能昏沉沉地在那些斯拉夫語系的小舌音里艱難摸索。  
      一個明晃晃的光圈落到眼皮上——手電筒，有人正一邊照他的臉，一邊用手扳開他的嘴，在檢查什麼。  
      光線太強，他的眼瞼劇烈顫動，終於微微撐開一條縫。  
      「……我有，肺結核。」  
      他用英語說。血痰堵在喉嚨里，沒辦法一口氣把話說到底，但他堅持。  
      「別，靠近……可能會，傳染。」  
      大約因為詞語發音相近，圍住他的那些陌生人似乎聽明白了，鬆開手，後退一步。手電筒的光一下子拉遠，他恍惚睜大眼睛，終於分辨出自己正躺在一個軍用三角帳篷里。  
      「Tuberkulóza（肺結核），」其中一個人說，「on potřebuje doktora（他需要一個醫生）。」

      ——捷克語。  
      醫生這麼告訴他。  
      醫生在一座由舊監獄改造而成的臨時醫院裡。比起醫院，看上去更接近精神病院，尤其是那些還來不及拆除鐵柵欄的房間，牆壁只匆匆粉刷過一次，遮不住過去囚犯在牆面上留下的斑斑血跡。  
      他就住在這樣一間病房裡。普通病房已經滿了，況且他並非「普通病人」。  
      他剛剛被送進來時神志一直時有時無，在擔架上混混沌沌地睡過去好幾次，直到醫生把他叫醒。  
      一根手指在他正上方左右擺動，像在測試他的眼睛能否跟上。  
      「如果能看見我的動作，就點點頭，可以嗎？」  
      他花了一些時間才讓目光聚焦到那根手指上，追逐手指的位置變化，最後輕輕點了點頭。  
      「很好，先生，非常好。」  
      手指移開了，取代手指成為目光聚焦點的是醫生那副琥珀色老花鏡上厚厚的兩塊鏡片。鏡片上映出一張瘦削的、微微蒼白的臉——他的臉，連他自己都差點認不出來了。  
      醫生繼續提問：「你知道今天的日期嗎？」  
      不，他不知道。  
      一開始的時候他曾經在戰俘營里數著日日夜夜，直至他意識到每數一天，都是他們失去對方的又一天，於是再也數不下去。  
      沒有等到回答，醫生自己說出來：「1945年2月2日，今天的日期。」  
      他的眼睛微微眨動了一下。 _那麼，還有四個月——離那個人下次過生日還有整整四個月_ 。  
      「你能說話嗎，先生？」  
      他沒有說話，卻點點頭。  
      他不確定自己能說多少。  
      「你是英國人還是美國人？」  
      「……英國人。」  
      「你的名字是？」  
      「……Farrier。」  
      醫生壓低下巴，以便於老花鏡從鼻樑上稍稍滑下去一些，直接通過兩隻眼睛注視他。  
      「我的意思是，全名，先生。」

      _William Emmett Farrier_ ——縮寫為「 _W. E. Farrier_ 」，用鋼筆記在一張發黃的小紙片上，穿上細繩，系在鋼架床的床尾充當臨時的登記卡，和這間醫院的其它方面一樣落後。  
      這裡是波希米亞和摩拉維亞保護國，德國在捷克建立的傀儡政權，在蘇聯人連續十幾天的猛烈空襲下已經搖搖欲墜。  
      捷克本土的獨立運動組織也紛紛加入了推翻德國統治的最後一戰。他和其他在死亡行軍中倖存下來的戰俘被其中一個組織的巡邏隊發現，帶到了他們在蘇聯佔領區內的這間醫院。  
      負責照料他的醫生早年曾在利物浦待過一段時間，是這裡少數能講英語的醫護人員之一。  
      食物和藥物都很緊張，完全靠蘇軍提供的卡車一車接一車拉進這座山谷，然而卡車一周只來一次，有時候兩周一次，畢竟支援前線部隊更重要。  
      而對於肺結核，他們甚至沒有葯。葯根本不存在，比黃金更貴重的鏈黴素只會出現在實驗室里。  
      當時治療肺結核的通用方法就是讓病人靜靜躺著，不能大聲講話，不能閱讀書報，不能進行任何娛樂活動，就只能硬邦邦地躺在床上十幾個小時，理由是「為了防止肺部受到任何刺激」。然而這並不是最可怕的，最可怕的是這種形同監禁的療程有可能持續兩年。  
      「我辦不到，」他覺得他說這句話的時候聲音很穩，但他的手在發抖，「我不可能等兩年，我要回英國。 _我必須回去_ ——」  
      「你在開玩笑，」醫生嚴肅地看著他，沒有接受任何玩笑的意思，儘管他們都知道那不是玩笑，「先不說你以目前的身體狀況能不能活著回到英國、離這裡最近的一個波蘭港口是不是還在德國人的控制下、船主肯不肯讓一個肺結核患者登船，你要是現在出去，我敢保證你連一半路程都走不完就已經死在德國人或者蘇聯人的機槍下。」  
      這些他都明白。  
      可是他想回去，想了五年，想得發瘋。  
      「有人在等我，」 _Collins在等我_ ——他啞著聲音說，「求求您，醫生，讓我回去，讓我回家。」  
      「你應該知道我的回答，」醫生長長地嘆出一口氣，「我不能讓你回家，至少現在不能。但，你可以寫信。」

      他並不是不想寫信，而是他的手無法再「寫」信了。  
      他好幾次嘗試著自己提筆顫巍巍地在紙上寫字，可鋼筆總會一次次地從他只有部分知覺的手指間掉落，掉到地上，墨水和灰塵一起沾得到處都是。  
負責看護他的那位護士有些看不下去了。  
      她只會說幾句磕磕巴巴的英語，不知道該怎麼安慰他，於是拉來了另一個住在這裡養病的英國戰俘。  
      「我可以替你寫，」那位來自諾丁漢郡的年輕人看著他雙手上陳舊的猙獰槍傷，立刻明白過來，表示自己非常樂意代勞，「你想寫什麼，只要告訴我就行。」  
      —— _不行_ 。  
      他聞言久久盯著年輕人手上的筆以及筆下一片空白的信紙，張了張嘴，卻半晌沒說話。  
      —— _我想寫的，我不能告訴你，不能告訴任何人_ 。  
      他真正想寫的，即使在雙手還能好好寫信的時候，他也不能寫出來。那些話語只能一句句刻進心臟，深深埋藏在內。  
      戰時的信件，尤其是跨國信件，都會被雙方的情報部門一一拆開檢查，以免有人從事間諜活動，在信里泄漏軍事機密。他們的關係並不是什麼軍事機密，但仍然是機密；一旦寫出來，一旦公開，這封信很有可能會把Collins送上軍事法庭，送進監獄裡。

      快五年了。  
      而他甚至無法寫一句「我想你」，更無法寫那句「我愛你」。  
      「To my dearest friend——」  
      他聽到自己緩緩開口。

      他的信很短，很平靜，平靜得連代筆的那位年輕人都有些懵懂，不明白為什麼這樣一個看上去傷痕纍纍的人能用一種描述第三者的語調描述自己，所有的殘酷都隻字不提，默默留在了信紙外。  
      譬如信的開頭第一句「I am fine」。  
      譬如淡淡一筆帶過的「手受傷了，目前不能自己動筆」。  
      譬如沒有說明原因的「醫生建議我留在捷克再稍稍休養一陣子」。  
      譬如結尾部分提到的一間小酒館，只說「等我回去，等到六月的第二天，我們再一起去那裡喝酒」——彷彿這只是一封普普通通的日常書信，寫在暖融融的春日陽光下，而不是冰天雪地的荒原上。

      信寫完了，裝進信封。  
      他在這時候搖了搖頭，沒有讓年輕人把信封封上，而是要來另一張信紙。  
      他把食指伸進墨水盒裡蘸了蘸，左手扣住右手手腕，讓自己的動作儘可能穩一些，接著慢慢地在第二張信紙上塗寫出一行字。儘管手指在微微打顫，但一筆一划都很用力，所以寫出來很端正。  
      他低下頭，耐心地把墨水一點點吹乾，再把信紙一點點折好，最後放進信封。連同他的心一起。

      「那麼，收信人是？」  
      年輕人指著信封問。

      ◆

      收信人是 _Ainsley Alan Collins_ ——沒有縮寫為「 _A. A. Collins_ 」，而是把全名工工整整地拼了出來，讓這封信能準確無誤地送達。

      每周一次的卡車除了運送食物和藥物，還充當了郵差的角色，把捆得結結實實的一大包信件遞交收發室，順便取走需要寄出的那些。  
      「不用天天來，」收發室里的那個圓鼻子老頭用帶著濃濃捷克口音的破碎英語說，「不，沒有那麼快。卡車得先把信件送到五十英里外的一個小鎮郵局，再由郵局分批送到港口，送上郵輪。不，沒有郵航，所有能飛起來的東西都用來運送士兵和武器了。」  
      他仍舊天天來，彷彿收發室在沒有卡車到來的日子裡也能意外地分揀出一封屬於他的信。  
      老頭也放棄了，不再嘮嘮叨叨地強調信寄到英國至少需要一個月，從英國寄回來也是一樣。當然，前提是郵局和卡車還沒有被炸爛。  
      即使一切順利，寄信地址和收信地址之間也還隔著一千四百英里。  
      即使一切順利，他和Collins之間也還隔著一千四百英里。

      _哪怕僅僅是一個觸碰_ ，他想，默默地閉上眼， _我和你之間，也還有一千四百英里的距離_ 。

      在等待的日子裡，他像鐘擺一樣在一個個小時間機械地擺動，每天以同樣的規律運作：十點睡覺，第二天早上六點起床，洗漱，用餐，然後在護士的監督下靜靜地躺三個小時，如果期間沒怎麼咳嗽的話，還能獲准坐起來讀一本書。午餐之後再靜靜地躺三個小時，然後在晚餐開始前有一個小時左右的自由活動時間。  
      說是「自由活動」，其實並沒有太多「自由」。  
      他的「自由活動」被限制在病房與收發室之間一條長長的走廊上，面向一片空地，遠遠可見連綿不斷的厄爾士山脈隔在他和歐洲大陸的另一端中間，看不到海，更不可能看到海對面的島嶼。  
      他看著空地上的白雪一層層融化，繼而消失，露出底下濕潤的泥土，看著早春的青草從那裡面抽出一些細嫩的芽，漸漸拔高，在一天比一天暖和的風中靜悄悄地搖頭晃腦。  
      然後他知道，時間已經過去很久很久了。  
      Collins始終沒有回信。

      他依然天天去收發室，不再詢問有沒有他的信，只是默默地靠著牆坐上一個小時，然後回去。  
      他說，他過來是因為收音機，不是因為信。  
      收發室的老頭微微看他一眼，別過臉，並沒有多說什麼，也沒有指出他根本聽不懂捷克語。  
      收發室里的確有一台收音機，機型老舊，右邊的喇叭已經失靈，在冬天的大部分時間裡都收不到信號，入春後總算漸漸能聽到一兩個電台了。德佔區的傀儡政府每天都在喋喋不休地叫囂要把支持盟軍的叛黨全部處決，而蘇占區則一直在宣揚蘇聯在東線戰場上的捷報。  
      即使沒有老頭的翻譯，他也知道蘇聯人最近頻頻獲勝，因為卡車送進來的物資越來越多了，有一次甚至帶來了一批小型醫用器械，包括一台從德國人那裡繳獲的X射線機。  
      醫生立即用那台機器給他拍了一張片子。  
      「這裡，」醫生指著肋骨下一個隱隱顯現出的白色環形對他說，「這就是肺結核的病灶。」  
      環形所在的位置是左肺葉，正對心臟，看起來像挖出了一個黑漆漆的空洞。  
      看著X光片的他忽然笑了。  
      ——原來，那裡真的有洞。

      醫生說他的病灶旁邊已經開始出現一點點白色顆粒，那是鈣化的前兆，而且他近來也不再咳嗽，證明他很可能正在慢慢痊癒，也基本不具傳染性了。但謹慎起見，還需要繼續治療一段時間，只是自由活動的範圍可以不再受限制。  
      「你的意志力很強，先生，」醫生感慨道，「當初剛剛見到你時，我一度以為你不可能堅持下去。」  
      _不_ ，他無聲地回答， _我很可能堅持不下去了_ 。

      如果說四年多的戰俘生活像活生生煎熬了二十年，那麼，他等待回信的這短短三個月就像過完了一生。  
      他以為直到他一生結束，等待也不會結束。但是他錯了。

      他的等待結束在一個晴天，一個陽光明媚的早晨。  
      下了三天的雨終於停住了，白橡樹的枝葉微微散發出一股濕潤的、清冽的初夏氣息，山雀在不遠處鳴叫，透過鐵柵欄一格一格印到床單上的陽光有著無比溫和的顏色，讓他想起小時候在孤兒院廚房裡見到的剛剛烤出來的金黃色鬆餅，又輕又軟，暖洋洋的——正像那個人的頭髮一樣。  
      他和往常一樣六點起床，洗漱，用餐。  
      他已經不需要再靜靜躺上幾個小時了。放晴了，他可以出去散步，甚至可以進行一些簡單的運動。  
      「先生。」  
      收發室的圓鼻子老頭見到他時頓了頓，似乎猶豫著要不要開口，最終還是叫了一聲。  
      他停住了，像輪軸的鉸鏈忽然間卡住一樣，停得很不自然。  
      他看到老頭微微抬起手，手裡捏著一封信。他的背脊一下子綳直了，目光鎖在那上面，雙腳一動不能動，半天邁不出去。  
      「卡車半小時前來過，」老頭的捷克口音聽上去比平時更渾濁，似乎刻意沒有把字咬得很清晰，「這個，是你的——給你。」

      老頭遞出那封信。信封反面朝上，也許這也是刻意的。  
      他反應過來的時候發現自己已經一把搶過了信，緊緊抓在手上，粗聲喘氣。  
      然後他發現——他見過這個信封，在三個月前，他親手把它用膠水牢牢封好，親眼看著它被放進需要寄出的信件當中，最後被卡車帶走。  
      他的手微微發抖，把信封翻過來，正面朝上。幾經輾轉而變得髒兮兮的信封上蓋著一個英國郵政的方形印章，方框裡面的字母一如方框本身，方正，死板：「RETURN TO SENDER」。  
      沒寫日期。  
      沒寫理由。  
      在信封的正中，有人用黑色墨水在收信人一行上匆匆畫了幾根潦草的橫線，划過那個人的名字。可能是寄送途中有些受潮，其中一根線的墨跡微微滲開，「 _Collins_ 」的「 _C_ 」被滲出的黑色填埋了一半，彷彿把這個名字和名字的主人從世界的某一個角落靜悄悄地抹掉了。  
  
      「哈。」  
      他聽到自己輕輕慘笑一聲。  
      肺裡面的空氣似乎全部用在了這一聲上，肺葉轟然坍塌下去，迅速揉成兩團皺巴巴的廢紙，無法再呼吸。陽光直射在信封上，眼睛裡映出的那些字在刺眼的光下慢慢變得蒼白，碎開，碎得他都看不清了。

      他見過這樣的信，五年前就見過，不止一次。  
      五年前開戰以後，空軍基地開始陸陸續續出現這樣的信——往往都是家信，在後勤處蓋上印章，退還到原地址，不寫日期也不寫理由，讓隨後寄出的那封陣亡通知書說明一切。  
      _陣亡_ 。  
      「不，」他不知道他在對誰說話，想說服誰，也許是那個用憐憫的眼神默默注視他的老頭，也許是他自己，機械般一再否定，「不，不是，他沒有。」

      這時，不遠處的收音機里突然傳出幾下呲呲的電流聲，背景音樂戛然而止，一名男性主持的聲音冷不防插播進來，用捷克語匆匆說了什麼。  
      收發室的老頭第一個跳起來，大叫一聲。  
      緊接著在場的捷克護士們也紛紛捂住嘴，一臉震驚的樣子開始哭泣。  
      收音機里的人又用俄語把剛剛的話複述一遍，最後換上一口夾帶著濃濃鼻音的英語：「今天早上從法國蘭斯傳來消息——德國已經投降，重複，德國已經投降。」

      他怔怔地抬起頭，像一腳踩進雲層里。地面彷彿憑空消失了，他茫茫然握著手中的信，踉蹌地向前走了一步。  
      五月的陽光和四周海潮般湧來的聲音一同傾瀉而下。  
      「德國投降了！」  
      「戰爭結束了！」  
      得到消息的人們嘶喊著，歡呼著，用不同語言宣洩同一種激動情緒。  
      越來越多的人湧出房間，湧上過道，一面奔跑一面瘋狂地大喊大叫，把手頭上能拋起來的東西都拋向天空，向所有迎面而來的人祝賀，互相擁抱，不管他們是否認識。一些人發出了這輩子從來沒有過的瘋癲大笑，而另一些則仰起頭喃喃感謝上天，更多的人和同胞們圍成一圈，泣不成聲。

      ——戰爭結束了。  
      ——終於結束了。  
      他的等待也結束了，無論是哪一種。  
      他泥塑般硬邦邦地站在那裡，有人跑過去時撞到他的肩膀，把他撞退了兩三步，也有人又哭又笑地給他一個擁抱，接著又去擁抱下一個人，還有人見他表情恍惚，便走上前用手狠狠地搖晃他，對他大聲叫喊：「是真的！是真的，夥計！戰爭真的結束了！」  
      _是真的_ 。  
      他微微發出一聲抽噎，眼淚不知不覺滾下來，許多年都使不上力氣的雙手卻在這一刻緊緊攥住了信封，低下頭，任由淚水一滴接一滴打濕那個被筆匆匆划去的名字。  
      _是真的結束了，一切_ 。

      所有人都沉浸在戰爭結束的狂喜中。  
      沒有人問他為什麼慢慢跪到了地上，失聲痛哭。

      1945年5月7日，德國無條件投降，歐洲戰場在經歷了漫漫的五年動蕩後終於落幕。

      1945年6月2日，他找來一包香煙，在那些鐵柵欄下一杠一杠投落的晦澀光線中輕輕靠住牆，把煙點著。  
      因為肺病的關係，他已經戒了半年的煙，但他現在又重新開始了。  
      病痛不再是主角，所以他需要另一種能麻痹他的東西。  
      發現這件事之後驚慌失措的護士不得不跑出去找醫生。等醫生匆匆趕到時，他正好抽完了第四根，濃重的焦油和尼古丁深深灌入呼吸道，他一陣咳嗽，肺部久違地隱隱作痛起來，卻沒有多加理會，伸手取出第五根煙。  
      醫生一把奪過來，怒氣沖沖地問他是不是想死。  
      他說是的。  
      醫生愣了愣，啞口無言地看著他，半晌才回答：「那麼我只能遺憾地通知你，Farrier先生，你可能需要推遲你的計劃——因為他們準備把你送回英國了。」

      「他們」是指英國政府在戰後負責戰俘回收工作的軍方人士。  
      與西線戰場不同，東線戰場主要在蘇聯人的控制下，英國派遣的運輸機需要徵用他們在東歐地區的機場，這其中必然少不了一次次的談判和統籌，再加上捷克斯洛伐克境內在德國投降後仍出現了一些小小的動亂，回收工作非常困難，但一直在進行。  
      醫生所說的「準備」實際上花了三個月的時間。  
      九月中旬的一個陰天，他最後一次在那間帶著鐵柵欄的病房醒來，穿上已經穿舊了的微微發皺的夾克，把床鋪收拾乾淨，把桌上的書一一擺好，向那裡所有關照過他的人致謝，道別，然後將寥寥無幾的個人物品放進一隻帆布包，只有那封信放在最貼近心口的襯衫口袋裡，踏上歸程。  
      蘇聯的卡車把他和其他人送到五十英里外的一個小鎮，一輛掛著英國旗的運輸車在那裡等著，完成形式上的交接後一路開到捷克邊境的一個小型軍用機場，把他們送上一架Avro-685式運輸機。  
      「你是空軍？」負責登記資料的年輕士兵頓了頓，目光從登記簿移到他臉上，接著移到他明顯已經殘疾的雙手上，「我的意思是——飛行員？」  
      對方身上那套許多年沒有見過的藍色制服像一根細小的刺，悄悄然刺痛了眼睛。  
      他低下眼，在回憶里另一個穿著藍色制服的身影刺痛他的心之前。  
      「曾經是。」  
      他曾經是一個在燃料耗盡後仍能擊落一架轟炸機的傳奇，卻阻止不了戰爭奪走他的一切。  
      現在的他，只不過是一個憔悴的、一無所有的中年男人。  
      現在的他，只不過是空殼而已。

      偌大的運輸機機艙內幾乎沒什麼人交談，或許因為睏倦，又或許因為在戰爭結束的狂喜漸漸退卻後他們回到了現實中，回到他們很可能無法再適應正常生活的彷徨不安里——「一盒生鏽太久的螺絲」，有人這麼形容，經過長時間的折損漸漸變形，即使送回工廠也不能再用了。  
      他坐在角落，微微側過頭抵住機艙的艙壁，閉上眼，似乎飛機升空時轟隆隆的巨大引擎聲是唯一能讓他放鬆的東西。  
      他又回到了當初他翱翔過的高度。  
      他又回到了過去。  
      一種沒有雜質的蔚藍沉澱到他的心底，一如天空，一如那雙眼睛。他假裝它們都在，都伸手可及。  
      _一千四百英里的距離在短短五小時過後就會消失_ ，他知道。 _但生死之間的距離，永遠不會_ 。

      五小時後，他在運輸機的滑輪重重刮過地面的一刻睜開眼，下意識直起身，封存了五年卻還沒消失的慣性讓右手本能地做出一個握住控制桿的動作，然後自己怔了怔，半晌後把事實上並沒有握住任何東西的手慢慢收了回去，這才發覺半邊胳膊已經壓麻了。  
      圓形舷窗的玻璃上有一行行水跡划出斜線——外面在下雨，或者說下過，因為陽光照亮了玻璃外那層水霧，正是他印象中典型的英格蘭初秋天氣。  
      空勤人員拉開機艙艙門，微微調整了一下佩著金色飛翼徽章的側邊帽，朝他們敬了一記軍禮。  
      「歡迎回家，先生們——」  
      機艙里的人一個個站起來，動作很慢，像一部部零件老化的機器。他聽到其中幾個人在低聲啜泣。  
      他默默地別開目光，轉而看著舷窗以及舷窗外一別五年的故鄉的土地，似乎這樣就可以讓人覺得眼角那裡流下的東西只是玻璃上雨水的投影。

      他檔案里的病歷一欄寫著「肺結核」，不知被誰用筆重重圈了好幾下，標註了一個嘆號。  
      於是他並不意外地得到了「您需要立即前往醫院接受進一步檢查」的安排，在落地一小時後，他被安置到一輛小型軍用救護車上，在運送途中接受一些基本的身體檢查。  
      「空軍醫院，」給他量血壓的人告訴他，「距離倫敦二十四英里，舊址在『閃電戰』時被炸成平地，兩年前重建了。我們可以替你把消息帶給你的家人，讓他們知道去哪裡探望你。」  
      _我沒有家人_ 。  
      他在心裡說。襯衫口袋裡那隻蓋著印章的信封還在，皺巴巴的，因為長期翻弄而磨出了毛邊。  
      他沒有家人，當這封信退還到他手上時就沒有了。  
      他讓接待處的工作人員在家屬一欄上填上「無」，居住地址也是，畢竟他的手寫字困難。後者怯生生地看了他一眼，帶著同情，細聲細氣地對他說會有護士帶他到候診室里等待下一步安排。  
      候診室是一個大約二十平方米的房間，用白色的掛帘隔出幾個隔間，各放著一張木椅，一張小板桌，還有一個裝著消毒藥水和醫用工具的矮櫥櫃，牆上貼滿了各種英語告示——不再是捷克語或俄語。 _我回到了英國_ ，這個想法在十個小時的輾轉後終於有了一點點實感。  
      他坐在木椅上，把微微發黃的信封從襯衫口袋裡取出來，拆開。  
      這封信應該在它的目的地而不是寄出地被拆開。  
      兩張信紙出現在信封里，一張由別人代筆，而另一張是他自己寫的。與其說「寫」，不如說是「塗」，用手指蘸著墨水慢慢地塗在老舊的紙張上。  
      —— _Per Ardua ad Astra_ 。  
      除此之外再沒有別的話。  
      長方形的信紙在那時候被他小心翼翼地折成一隻紙飛機，一對機翼角對角地疊在一起，壓平之後放進信封。  
      能看懂的人自然能看懂，前提是能看到。

      他輕輕翻起紙飛機的兩片機翼，平展開，讓這個小小的紙製品在他手中變得立體。  
      窗戶在掛帘的另一側。夕陽的光影影綽綽地透過布料，給這架單薄的飛機刷上一層橙紅，彷彿那天在敦刻爾克海灘上燃燒的那架噴火——編號R9612，他的一號機，他至今清清楚楚地記著。

      門在這時候開了。從他的角度看不到門，只聽到門鎖擰動時輕輕的「咔嚓」一響。  
      護士是剛剛領他過來的那一個，他認出了她的聲音。  
      護士帶著另一位病人。  
      不是他這樣的新病人，不是第一次來，因為護士並沒有像跟他解釋第一次會診的流程那樣叨叨絮絮地解釋些什麼，也沒有詢問任何細節，只問一句「您一個人沒問題嗎」。對方大概是點了點頭，她說完「好的，請坐，醫生一會兒過來」就關上門出去了。  
      候診室漸漸恢復安靜。他沒有說話，不去打擾這樣的安靜，也不去冒昧打擾掛帘另一側的人。  
      他聽到一陣窸窸窣窣的細響，似乎是手在什麼東西上緩緩摸索造成的。  
      接著他聽到來者邁出了一步，兩步，走到第三步的時候他忽然意識到了腳步聲里的剋制和不自然，像是無法把握方向，所以每一步都走得很慢。  
      他不由得抬起眼睛。  
      黃昏的餘暉淺淺地印在白色掛帘上，看得到窗後一段樹枝婆娑的投影，也看得到從窗前走過的一個身影。影子在風輕輕吹動帘布的時候一時遠，一時近，但可以大致看出是個男人，手指修長——他之所以知道，是因為對方的手一開始時微微碰到了掛帘，並在上面摸了摸，以此確定方向。手指的影子一道一道落在那層布料上，停留了片刻，然後開始跟著腳步一起緩緩向前移。  
      他看著那隻手的影子一路划過，像船槳在河流中靜悄悄地劃開一片水波，沿著掛帘一步步走近，走到了他的身側。

      突然「砰」的一聲。他猛地回過神，發覺是隔壁那張木椅被什麼撞到了，很可能是不小心踢到的。  
      那隻手收回去，接著木椅咔噠咔噠地響了幾下，位置被扶正，不再動了。  
      然後掛帘上的人影慢慢轉過身，在那裡坐下來。

      —— _眼睛看不見，大概_ 。他默默思忖道。

      兩個人並排坐著，雖然另一側的人應該不知道他的存在，而他也不打算讓對方知道。有時候不知道反而比較輕鬆，反而是一種暫時性的安寧，特別是對於他們這樣的「病人」。  
      傍晚的風習習送進窗戶，帘子一陣拂動。手上的紙飛機也微微顫動起來。  
      他想把那隻紙飛機收好，放回信封里，但手的動作有些遲鈍，一不小心沒拿穩，紙飛機借著一絲風匆匆從他手指間掙脫，在半空中做出一記非常漂亮的滑翔，朝地面俯衝，一下子從掛帘的簾擺下面穿過去，「啪」的一聲輕輕撞在那個人的褲腿上，最終在鞋邊停住了。  
      _糟糕_ 。  
      他暗暗屏住氣，想在對方發現自己之前悄悄伸手過去把東西撿回來，造成一切從未發生的錯覺。  
      他的速度的確更快，比那個人早一步碰到了紙飛機。  
      但那個人的手在他還來不及抽回手的時候碰到了他——那本來是一個摸索動作，五指是張開的，碰到的時候幾乎是握住了。

      他僵了僵，沒有動。他覺得他的存在可能嚇到了對方。  
      而那個人確實輕輕抽了一口氣，卻不是因為他的存在。手並沒有放開，反而握緊了些，拇指抵住了他手背上的疤痕。  
      「老天，」一個聲音低低響起，帶著少許蘇格蘭口音，「您的手怎麼了？」

      他的呼吸聲忽然間消失了，心聲也是。脈搏沉沉撞在太陽穴上。  
      手底下嘶啦一響——是紙飛機發出的，因為手無意識做出了一個抓揉動作。  
      可能是覺得自己過於唐突，也可能以為他的動作是在抗拒，那個人微微鬆開手，正要收回去，卻在那一刻突然被他反過來一把抓住了。  
      「先生？」  
      輕輕的一聲詢問有些迷茫。  
      他一動不動，手也沒有動，牢牢抓著。手指在發抖，抖得厲害。  
      「先生？」  
      那個人第二次開口詢問，但這一次聲音比剛剛要低，像覺察到了什麼。他沒有回答。  
      那個人安靜下來。至少，沒有說話也沒有動作，但手腕裡面一下又一下的跳動傳到了他手指上，明明很細微，卻有一種鐵鎚打在耳膜上的巨響搖撼著他的心臟。

      半晌，那個人的另一邊手慢慢放到他的手背上，似乎也有些抖，從那塊可怕的疤痕開始，逐一撫摸他的指節、他的指縫、他的每一根手指乃至手指彎曲時的每一根輪廓線，彷彿在用這種方式讀出有關於他的故事。  
      故事是一個曾經讀過的故事。  
      除了那個深深刻進去的槍傷，除了更瘦、更粗糙些，別的部分都一遍遍讀過，背過——不可能忘記。

      於是第三次詢問換了一個詞。  
      「Farrier？」

      即使過了五年，即使他覺得自己已經是一副空殼，當這個聲音沙啞地叫出他的名字，他仍然那麼輕易地被結結實實填滿了。

      時間像一下子倒流回起點。他們從未分開，而所有的疼痛、掙扎、孤獨、失望與絕望，也從未發生——  
      他狼狽地笑了一下，沒有聲音，只有帶著哽咽的氣息在微笑中一點點湧出來，眼淚順著他輕輕跪下去的動作落到地上，一滴，兩滴，抑止不住宣洩而出。千言萬語都埋在那點點滴滴之中，埋在那個名字里。

      「Collins。」

  
      TBC.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

  
       「Collins。」  
       黑暗中響起一陣紙張窸窸窣窣的翻動聲，其間還有筆桿在硬質桌面上一下下敲打的單調節奏。  
       陌生人的聲音機械地念出他的全名。  
       「Ainsley Alan Collins——回答問題。」

       他朝聲音傳來的方向緩緩抬起頭。  
       幾盞慘白的燈高高懸掛在正上方，像一排沒有溫度的太陽，燈光刺穿了他眼睛上蒙著的那層紗布，彷彿將周圍變成了一片白色的冰冷的海，而他則像海面上的一座孤島那樣默默坐在一張沒有扶手的椅子上，雙手銬著手銬。  
       兩周前他才剛剛恢復意識。  
       現在的他仍十分虛弱，光是靜靜坐著都覺得四肢像灌了鉛一樣沉重，時不時會感到一陣噁心，想乾嘔，卻什麼都嘔不出來。腦子裡昏沉沉的，總有一種雙腳踩不到地面的錯覺。  
       但至少，他活著。

       人們說，他活著是因為海，和那個人的眼睛非常相似的海——海浪在狂風中將他的飛機一點點推向海岸，最終推上了灘涂，擱淺在那裡。美國人的地面部隊發現了他，把已經休克過去的他從駕駛艙的一堆碎玻璃和一片血水裡拖出來，費了一番工夫才止住那顆7.92mm鋼芯機槍子彈引發的大出血。  
       他昏迷了整整十二天。  
       由於他的飛機一直沒有返回基地，而英美盟軍間的通訊又因為天氣原因嚴重滯後，他的名字遲遲沒有報過去，指揮部以為他已經在瑟堡陣亡，於是派人去他的房間清理他的物品，以便到時候通知家屬前來領取，結果卻發現了許多不屬於他的東西——Farrier的東西，服役證書、飛行執照、軍官證、通行證等等，也有沒署名但明顯是成雙成對放在一起的小物件，比如牙刷和刮鬍刀什麼的，衣櫃裡甚至留出了一半空間掛Farrier的衣服，在這個只有他一個人住的房間裡很難解釋。如果以上這些都勉勉強強能用「緬懷戰友」這個理由應付過去，那麼那塊悄悄放在枕頭底下的飛機殘骸就真的是致命一擊了。  
       等他被美軍的艦艇送回南安普頓，再輾轉送回基地，等待他的是一張軍事法庭的傳票。

        _否認一切_ ，飛行中隊的隊長在把他送進審訊室之前壓低聲音苦苦勸誡， _不管你和Farrier之間曾經有過什麼，那些人問起的時候你必須否認一切。為了你，也為了他_ 。  
       但他知道，在那些證據面前，在他的心面前，他無法否認一切。

       「Collins中尉，」筆桿又在重重敲擊桌面了。問話的人用他的軍銜稱呼他，雖然這個軍銜在他接到傳票的時候就應該已經不存在了，「我再問一次，你和你以前的搭檔Farrier中尉是什麼關係？」  
       他坐在那裡一動不動。  
       「我已經回答過了。」  
       「我建議你再仔細想想，」問話的人微微抬高聲音，像在循循善誘一樣給他舉例某些拙劣的借口，「醫生在診斷報告上說你由於頭部在撞擊中受傷，容易精神錯亂，可能無法一次性給出準確的回答，所以——」  
       「我已經回答過了，」他輕輕打斷對方，低聲重複一遍，「我愛他，但他並不知道。這就是全部。」

       一陣竊竊私語從四周涌過來，像一群密密麻麻的白蟻在他身上蛀洞，儘管他覺得自己早已經千瘡百孔，再多一些也不會有任何區別，也不會比現在更痛。紙張被翻得嘩嘩作響，還有筆尖在上面飛快做著筆錄的沙沙聲。  
       他否認了一部分，因為否認一切只會讓證詞漏洞百出，反而有可能越抹越黑，不如犧牲自己去保住Farrier。  
       他說，那些東西都是Farrier消失在敦刻爾克之後他擅自保留的，那塊飛機殘片也是他擅自申請到的，一切都出自他的意願。  
       他說，他和基地里的所有人一樣仰慕Farrier——沒有人會不仰慕那樣出色的飛行員和空軍英雄，只不過他比別人多了一份靜悄悄的愛慕。當然，這也是他自己的問題，與Farrier無關。

       「還有什麼要問的嗎？」他緩緩道。

       並沒有什麼要問的了，證據和證詞已經齊全，只差定罪而已。  
       然而負責審查他的委員會內部匆匆吵了一架，一直無法就怎麼處置他達成共識。空軍基地的指揮官親自寫了一封信，委婉地指出法庭並沒有任何證據能證明他們之間發生過實質性的「不道德行為」，他的證詞只能構成一種精神層面上的「道德問題」，而且是單方面的。  
       另外，他們都是一大批年輕空軍的長官，都為國家作出過巨大犧牲，一旦宣揚出去肯定會有負面影響。  
       於是委員會決定稍稍讓步。  
       由於他拒絕接受藥物注射，所以只剩下坐牢這一種選擇。  
       審判書上的刑期一改再改，由一開始的兩年改成一年，考慮到他需要長時間的治療和復健，又再改短些，最終他被判刑九個月。軍職理所當然地被撤銷了，空軍總部把他的檔案歸到「因特殊情況退役」一類里，把他的名字從基地現有的飛行員名單上悄悄刪除——所謂的「低調處理」。

       還有一件事是他們需要處理的。  
       「我們需要把你手上所有屬於Farrier中尉的東西一一清理掉，」法庭派來的人告訴他，「包括那塊鐵板。」  
       他猛地抬起頭。  
       他在聽法庭宣判的時候連眉毛都沒動一下，現在卻渾身發冷，發抖，聲音凄厲：「如果你們想殺我，為什麼不直接往我頭上開一槍？」  
       對方似乎被他凌厲的語調狠狠鎮住，半天說不出一句話，只好收起文件匆匆忙忙地抽身而去，沒有理會他在後面發出的一聲嘶吼，也沒有阻止團團湧上的警衛粗魯地將他鉗制在原處，假裝聽不見他的聲音在抽噎。

       他被關押在英格蘭西南部的一座軍事監獄裡。  
       他被判刑，以及為什麼被判刑，都通過空軍總部傳達給了他的雙親。  
       在那個偏僻閉塞的蘇格蘭村莊，任何醜聞都足以毀掉一個家庭，況且還是這樣一個醜聞。他託人給他的父母和兩位姐姐捎去口信，讓他們當作沒有他這個兒子和他這個弟弟，告訴周圍的人他已經在空戰中陣亡，已經死了。  
       那個有著一片蔥蔥綠野和白色羊群的小村莊，他不能再回去了。  
       那片一望無際的蔚藍天空，他也不能再回去了。  
       他第一次知道眼睛看不見是多麼可怕的一件事。醫生一開始對他說那是暫時性失明，只等他顱內的淤血慢慢消散。然而當「暫時」的時長從一天延到一週，從一週延到一個月，再從一個月繼續無止無盡地延長下去，他就知道那不可能是暫時性的了。  
       二十四小時里只有黑夜，以及更黑更長的黑夜。  
       他有很長一段時間畏光，只能用紗布纏著眼睛，無助地坐在鐵柵欄旁默默承受四周各種各樣的聲音傾倒而下。他是一個飛行員——曾經是——本應該依靠視覺和飛行儀錶，而不是僅僅憑聽覺和觸覺來判斷位置。身體無法適應那種劇變，動作一度跟不上，無數次在茫然摸索的過程中磕磕碰碰，無數次摔倒，弄得身上到處都是一塊塊的淤青。  
       剛剛入獄的那些日子裡他完全靠鎮定劑活著，一旦藥效過去他便像緩緩沉進了一片沼澤裡，又濕又冷，怎麼掙扎都掙扎不出去。  
       他把自己捂到被子裡，一次次從噩夢中驚醒。孤獨彷彿一座山那樣將他壓垮，壓碎。  
       他不由自主地把手伸到枕頭底下，想摸摸那塊這些年來唯一能帶給他安寧的鐵板，但那裡空無一物。  
       他在那一刻失控地哭出聲音，十指緊緊揪住枕頭，像要把枕套撕成碎片一樣重重抓扯上面的布料，在冷冰冰的鋼架床上痛苦呻吟，嘶喊，抵住牆壁縮成一團，周圍卻沒有任何人回應他。一個都沒有——

       「Ainsley。」  
       有人在叫他。  
       他在黑暗中微微嗚咽著，一直發抖，不自覺朝著聲音的方向輕輕蜷縮過去。  
       那個聲音越來越清晰，低沉而堅持：「Ainsley，醒醒。」  
       他感到一雙手緊緊抱著他，粗重的呼吸噴到了一個人的頸窩裡。他本能地貼上去，那個人也越抱越緊，用力按住他的後頸，把他牢牢禁錮在一對堅實的臂膀間，用他前面的名字低聲呼喚他，像漆黑中拋出的一根根繩索，把他捆住，拉出那片渾濁的沼澤。  
       他重重喘息幾下，肩膀一顫，終於從夢魘中掙扎而出。  
       「Ainsley，」手並沒有放開，依然嚴嚴實實地抱著他，其中一邊手埋進他的髮絲，有力而耐心地慢慢撫弄。帶著安慰性質的吻落到他的髮鬢上，「沒事的，我在這裡，一直在——沒事的。」  
       他茫然地張了張嘴，嘴唇在抖，什麼也說不出，只是哆哆嗦嗦地伸手在面前的人背上一陣摸索，然後一下抱住，繃緊的身體總算緩緩放鬆下去。  
       雨聲隱隱約約傳來。窗外面的一隻鍍鋅水壺在雨中發出單調的啪嗒啪嗒的聲響，風隔在一層玻璃外，只聽得到鐵制的風標在後院輕輕打轉，安謐而安寧，一如歲月的腳步聲。他聽著，一動不動地埋在那個人胸前，胸膛裡那一下下傳過來的沉穩心跳和他的心跳纏到一起，把他的拉慢，漸漸合二為一。  
       「William。」  
       他喃喃叫著，像一聲寬慰的嘆息。  
       「是，」身邊的男人輕輕回應他，「我在。」

       他平靜下來，閉上眼睛，任由那個人的手指溫柔地替他擦拭那些浸濕了髮根的汗。即使是這樣一個簡單的動作也能讓他的心安然沉澱下去。  
       他默默等對方擦完，然後握住那隻手，側過頭，在那塊殘舊的疤痕上親了一下。  
       那隻手的手背上已經有了淺淺的皺紋。  
       而他的頭髮也已經不再是明亮的金色，時間在那裡微微塗上了一層灰白，印證他們之間無聲流逝的光陰。

       他們在一起已經三十六年了。

       戰後的歐洲蹣跚著邁入了一段長長的經濟蕭條期。畢竟，一個用六年時間挖出來的傷口是無法馬上癒合的。  
       由於開戰後大部分的勞動力都被送上了前線，工業人力資源短缺，戰爭剛剛結束的那幾年甚至連過冬用的煤炭都一度供應困難，紡織品也一樣，厚衣服遠遠不夠用。他們在倫敦十二月的寒冷中緊緊偎依，卷在同一張舊毛毯裡，Farrier的手本來就不怎麼靈便，那時候更加僵硬，於是他會把它們揣在自己手裡不斷揉搓，給它們解凍。而Farrier則會湊過去輕輕吻他凍得通紅的鼻尖和雙頰，用一個密實的擁抱溫暖他的身體。  
       有時候他覺得他們可以就那樣過完一生一世。  
       不過，他理想中的一生一世其實有著一間傳統都鐸風格的尖頂小屋，下面是紅磚牆，而閣樓那一層的牆面則統統粉刷成白色，用黑色的木質柵格一道道圍起來，常青藤從屋角一路爬到屋頂。屋子一前一後都是花園，種滿風鈴草和三色堇，還有一棵櫟樹——或者兩棵，這樣還可以在它們中間放一張木條長椅，在盛夏的樹蔭底下靜靜靠在他的愛人肩膀上小憩一會兒。  
       Farrier聽完之後沒有任何表示，只是在兩個月後的某一天把他帶到倫敦郊外一幢小小的尖頂房屋前，拉著他的手放到門上，說：「這是我能找到並且也能負擔得起的房子當中最接近你理想的一間。」  
       接著又拉著他的手放到自己心口上：「以後，這裡就是我們的家了。」  
       他久久不能言語，哽咽著點了點頭。

       Farrier的軍銜、軍餉、還有軍官補貼都留著，再加上英國政府發給戰俘的特別撫恤金，也算是有一筆小小的積蓄，把他們的家買下以後還剩一部分。談不上寬裕，卻也足以維持兩個人的生活。  
       而他失去了軍職後也失去了所有相關的待遇，但一直都有醫療補助和殘障補助。  
       「至少不會拖累你。」他常常這麼說，每說一次Farrier都要生整整一天的悶氣，直到他輕輕挨過去拉住對方的衣袖小聲道歉為止。  
       Farrier因為他的事情曾經對繼續留在皇家空軍產生了抗拒心理，甚至一度推掉空軍學校發出的任教邀請，但他還是慢慢把人勸了回去。大環境如此，不僅僅是空軍，在別的地方被發現了也是同樣的下場，甚至更慘——起碼指揮官和基地里的其他人還暗暗向他提供過幫助。尤其是那批他們當作家人一樣照顧的年輕人，在軍事法庭沒收Farrier的東西之前搶先一步偷偷取走了那塊焦黑的鐵板，藏到一個安全的地方，等他服刑結束再送還給他。

       現在，那塊印著「R9612」的珍貴殘片靜靜懸掛在他們正廳的牆壁上，像歷史留下的一塊傷疤。  
       而牆下則是一個方形的玻璃罩，罩著裡面那隻寫著皇家空軍箴言的小小的紙飛機。  
       他們像拾荒者一樣慢慢撿拾時代遺留下來的一塊塊回憶的碎片，小心地拼貼起來、保存起來。每當倫敦又濕又冷的陰雨天喚醒他們身上和那些回憶相關的病痛時，他們可以沏一壺熱騰騰的茶，在沉沉燃燒的炭火前肩並肩坐在一起，一面喝，一面平靜地聊起過去。  
       這樣，病痛也會漸漸模糊——在下一場陰雨造訪之前。

       這些年Farrier總是以「你看不見」為由處處照顧他，又或者說，處處慣壞他，從下廚到打掃都一個人包辦，他感覺自己簡直像一個小王子似的被他親愛的騎士層層裹進糖衣保護了起來。雖然很甜蜜，可他更希望自己也能照顧他的騎士，不讓那雙帶傷的手過於操勞。  
       他的眼睛其實並非完全看不見。  
       眼睛本身沒有任何物理性創傷，從表面上看依然有著天空般清澈的藍色，只要他不動作就很難看出這雙眼睛有什麼問題。當時飛機撞向海面所產生的衝擊力導致了顱內出血，大量視覺神經受損，最初的一年完全失明，只有隱隱約約的光感，到第二年才開始出現一點朦朧的畫面，像有什麼人在漆黑中敲出小小一塊碎片，他只能看見困在碎片裡面的東西。  
       當Farrier出現在那小小的一塊世界中，他便會不自覺地綻開笑容。  
       —— _因為你看上去就是我的全世界_ 。他對他的愛人說。  
       可惜上了年紀之後，連那小小的一片區域都漸漸開始模糊了，Farrier幾乎要貼上來他才能看清。於是他常常以此為借口把人叫到自己面前，不說話，就這麼面對面站著，然後交給氣氛決定接下來是吻還是被吻。  
       Farrier的視力也同樣一日不如一日，也需要戴著眼鏡讀《泰晤士報》了，每天早上都會從背後輕輕摟住他，借著清淺的晨光給他念報紙。  
       除了報紙，他還讓Farrier一遍遍給他念信——那封在他服刑期間寄到基地而被退還的信，每次才念到那句「I am fine」他就已經在那個人懷裡微微皺起眉，低聲打斷：「騙子。」  
       Farrier淡淡一笑，摘掉眼鏡，低頭吻他濕潤的眼角。  
       這個騙子剛剛回到英國的時候比他記憶中的模樣瘦了一圈，摸起來硬邦邦的，骨頭硌手，而且渾身是傷。雖然據本人說，那和被納粹關押在波蘭的時候相比已經不算什麼了，他卻仍然淚流不止。  
       Farrier的肺結核十幾年前複發過一次，被強制住院三個月。  
       那三個月里他天天一個人摸索著公共交通路線，穿梭於倫敦的大街小巷間。先是一大早趕去他們倆最喜歡的那家麵包店買一袋新鮮出爐的、熱烘烘的英式小鬆餅，用大衣嚴嚴實實地裹在懷中，再冒著雨前往醫院。因為另一邊手需要拿手杖，沒法撐傘，往往淋得一身濕透，只為了每天能跟他的愛人見面三十分鐘，捎去一袋小鬆餅。  
       所幸1952年後治療肺結核的口服抗生素漸漸得到普及，Farrier的病情控制得很快，後來也沒有再複發過。

       雨讓他沉浸在回憶裡，坐在床邊默默出神，聆聽屋檐下淅淅瀝瀝的雨聲，沒留意Farrier是什麼時候來到身旁的。  
       他這個年紀已經很少做噩夢，但如果做了，總會是那種特別逼真、特別絕望的噩夢。  
       他每每醒來都要恍惚很長一段時間，有時候甚至忍不住大哭一場，或者生病好幾天。  
       Farrier放下藥片和一杯溫水，似乎在端詳他的氣色。  
       「我想我們應該取消今天的行程。」  
       「不，」他立即小小聲提出抗議，「不需要取消，只是小問題，別擔心，好嗎？」  
       他的愛人沒說話。  
       他知道，往往這時候對方會皺起眉頭，伸手去摸的話，就能摸到眉間的一兩道皺褶。他得承認他認為這是一個非常可愛的面部表情，平時因為想摸，自己甚至會故意說一些逗對方生氣的話。  
       但這次對方先伸出了手，輕輕放到他的額頭上：「如果你覺得低燒是『小問題』——」  
       「比起我們所經歷過的，那還真是『小問題』。」  
       他半開玩笑地說，但面前的人沒有笑，而是默默攬住他，手掌放在他當年被機槍子彈打穿的位置上，按著不動。他也抬手在對方背上拍了拍，彷彿一個無聲的安慰。

       他們和平時一樣在家裡用過午餐，然後一同坐在面向後院的那扇玻璃窗下——更準確地說，他坐在椅子上，而Farrier坐在地毯上，正好佔滿他雙腿之間那塊小小的空位，拿出昨天念到一半的書繼續往下念。  
       他一邊聽一邊用雙手按揉這個男人的肩膀，或者慢慢撥弄那些半灰白的頭髮，直至最後一頁念完。  
       「我們該走了。」  
       Farrier看了看錶，合上書本，起身吻了一下他的額頭。  
       Farrier把衣櫃里昨天仔仔細細熨過的兩件襯衫和兩套藍色的空軍制服取出來，讓他站到面前，在他自己穿好襯衫後幫忙繫上紐扣，打上領帶——領帶事先已經交換過了，和以前一樣。他溫順地接受他的愛人幫他把制服也套上，整理一遍衣領、衣袖還有衣角，隨後也輕輕抬起手，摸索著系好Farrier的領帶。  
       車子停在外面。  
       Farrier撐著傘，遞出胳膊讓他挽著，一步一步把他送到車門口，打開車門，匆匆將座位擦拭一遍才扶他坐進去，還不忘用手撣掉不小心沾到他衣服上的雨珠，再低頭替他扣好安全帶。  
       他全程微微彎著嘴角。  
       「一個非常周到的司機，不是嗎？」  
       「取決於我的乘客是誰。」Farrier也笑了笑，溫熱的呼吸拂過他的耳根。

       車是他們為了方便出行而早早買下的，主要因為上班地點比較遠，轉乘公車太花時間。  
       Farrier在空軍學校教了十年的機械構造和一些空戰基礎理論，後來居然又轉職到英國郵政去教郵航的學生。「希望所有的信件都能及時送達」——Farrier給出的理由似乎荒謬至極，聽得那些空軍同僚們一個個愣怔不已，只有他聽懂了，默默一笑，沒有反對。  
       去年，英國皇家空軍博物館在倫敦北部正式開張，一開始只有幾十架飛機，後來展品慢慢增加到上百架，當然也包括他們都很熟悉的颶風和噴火。已經退休的Farrier曾經參與過一部分規劃工作，開館後則成了那裡的講解員之一，常常在一大堆孩子們的圍繞下講述當年轟轟烈烈的空戰經過。  
       而他一直為慈善機構工作，特別是一些針對戰後戰俘的安置以及心理疾病諮詢的機構，還協助維權組織籌辦了一間收容所，收留像他那樣由於「道德問題」而無家可歸的年輕人。  
        _某種意義上的孤兒院_ ，Farrier這麼說的時候朝他淡淡一笑， _讓我想起我的過去，想起那些給了我「家」的人_ 。

       他的眼睛不允許他開車，於是Farrier自然而然擔任起了司機的角色。而這位司機開車一向非常穩，就跟過去開飛機那時候一樣很有安全感，即使是在雨天的濕滑路面上。  
       「也許天生的飛行員也會是天生的司機。」他評論道。  
       「也許你忘了我出過一次事故，」他的愛人微微笑著提醒他，「那位醉醺醺的年輕人開著車突然衝出街角，沖向我，而我的第一反應不是轉開方向盤而是用手去拉變速桿——可怕的習慣。然而變速桿不是控制桿，汽車也並不能突然間拔高高度從對方頭頂上掠過去，最後我們以報廢的兩輛車和一張法庭調解書結局。所以我想，飛行員可能不適合駕駛地面上的交通工具。」  
       他一邊笑一邊無奈地搖搖頭，不打算繼續爭論，只是把頭輕輕靠到前飛行員的肩膀上，握住對方放在變速桿上的左手。左手的無名指上有一枚戒指，和他左手上的一樣。  
       戒指是他們不再用姓氏而是用前面的名字稱呼彼此的那一天買的。  
       1967年英國正式廢除了當年讓他被判刑的那條法律後，他們也可以開始在外面戴上這對戒指了。

       車子在綿綿細雨中行駛了兩個小時，於傍晚抵達他們以前在肯特郡的霍金奇空軍基地舊址。  
       這座在敦刻爾克大撤退時作為空戰通訊中心的基地在1940年德意志空軍的轟炸下不得不暫時關閉，修繕完畢後又重新開始支援法國沿海的飛行任務，在戰爭結束十六年後終於全面停止使用，在原地址上建起了一座紀念不列顛之戰的博物館。再往前開五英里左右就可以見到多佛海峽，如果是晴天，還能見到薄暮下一輪燃燒的落日。  
       他們先去了一趟肯特郡的烈士公墓，在昔日犧牲的戰友墓前默默肅立一會兒，然後向最終目的地出發。  
       那間小酒館依然靜靜地守著那個邊海小鎮，正如所有忠心耿耿的地標年復一年守著它們所在的那片土地一樣，在記錄滄桑的同時自己也漸漸變成了滄桑的一部分。  
       當年粉刷在外牆上的飛機壁畫早已慢慢褪色，黑底白字的鐵制招牌因為生鏽嚴重而換過一個，但裡面的大部分擺設仍是三十年前的樣子。相框裡的老照片告訴人們這間酒館曾是二戰時期皇家空軍常常光顧的休閑場所，現在沒有了空軍基地，這裡就成了當地居民和前來參觀博物館的人小酌一杯的地方。  
       不過今天，酒館下午四點過後就掛出了「CLOSED」的牌子，門沒有鎖，裡面仍有燈光隱隱透出，只招待兩位客人。

       「Farrier先生，Collins先生，晚上好。」  
       年輕的酒保微微笑著打開門，上前替他們收起雨具。  
       以前的酒保是這位年輕人的祖父，五年前因為肝硬化去世，他們一起參加了葬禮，之後也依舊年年過來，風雨無阻，從未間斷。  
       「晚上好，」他彬彬有禮地回應對方的問候，很自然地把話接了下去，「兩杯酒，照老樣子。」  
       酒保笑著點點頭，沒有問什麼叫「老樣子」，也沒有問他們要坐哪裡，直接把他們引到角落的一張桌子旁，端出了早已經準備好的酒，在兩隻玻璃杯裡各自斟上，推到他們面前，接著將那台古董留聲機的唱針輕輕放到一張唱片上，朝他們微微一鞠躬，禮貌地退到吧台後面，掩上門出去了。  
       唱片徐徐轉動，細膩的女低音獨唱在一段空白後輕輕溢出留聲機的喇叭——一張懷舊的專輯，三十年代初非常流行的英格蘭浪漫小調，借著壁爐濃濃的昏黃火光在這間老式酒館裡流淌，流淌到牆面那一張張裝裱在相框裡老照片上，彷彿讓照片裡的黑與白生動起來，變成彩色，變成他們都記得的樣子。  
       那些碰杯聲，那些談話聲，那些紙牌聲，還有那些笑聲，都在音樂聲中一一重現。  
       他們又一次置身於那群身穿藍色制服的空軍飛行員之中，置身於無法忘卻的舊時光中，相視而笑，雙雙舉起玻璃杯「叮」地碰了一下。  
       Farrier握住他的手，從桌面上而不是從桌底下，不再需要陰影來遮遮擋檔，正如他們的感情不再需要別人來指指點點。

       「生日快樂。」  
       Farrier低聲說，眼睛直視著他——他看不見，但他知道。他知道這個男人的目光從來沒有離開過。  
       他淡淡笑著，側了一下頭問：「所以，Farrier中尉，你不為我唱首歌嗎？」

       Farrier果然開口跟著留聲機一同哼唱起來，另一邊手還在桌面上隨節奏一下下打拍。而他帶著笑容默默閉目聆聽，不知不覺也唱出聲音，直到手被對面的人往上一拉，把他從座位上拉起來，一步一步牽著他向前走，帶到壁爐前的那塊羊毛地毯中間。  
       他溫順地讓那個人環住他的腰，雙手也自動自覺摸上那對肩膀，臉輕輕貼過去，兩個人耳鬢相磨，在悠揚的樂曲中緩緩起舞。

       他們彷彿又回到二十幾歲的時候，回到那片蔚藍的天空下。  
       他們的兩架戰鬥機比翼雙飛，一同翱翔，一同盤旋，像那些流暢的舞步一樣一遍又一遍在幾萬英尺的高空上描畫出無比優雅的弧線，跨越陸地，跨越海洋，跨越生與死之間的距離。

       他們彷彿又回到那一刻。  
       他摘掉頭盔，在紛紛揚揚的白色雪絮中走進門，淺金色的頭髮半干半濕，臉頰凍得微微發紅，耳朵仍因為剛剛迫降所帶來的震蕩一陣發麻。  
       人群中的那個人輕輕吹了一聲口哨，看著他笑。  
       他抬起眼睛看過去，目光在那一刻宿命般相遇。  
       他也微微一笑。

       —— _午安，我叫Collins_ 。  
       —— _午安，Collins，我叫Farrier_ 。

 

       END.

 


	6. 番外《Hidden Flames》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外時間點是1938年1月2日，距今天正好整整八十年。
> 
> For the dearest Farrier and Collins。

 

 

      供暖設備癱瘓了。  
      _不是時候_ ，他想。  
      _不應該在新年的第二天，不應該在基地正被一場冷颼颼的雨夾雪所籠罩的時候——真是見鬼_ 。  
      他微微皺著眉從一架颶風戰鬥機的金屬腹腔里鑽出來，丟下已經被油污弄得髒兮兮的扳手，呵出一口氣，看著它在面前形成一團白霧，被英國南岸一月份濕冷的風削去大半，頃刻消散在一片灰濛濛的天幕下。

      基地的冷清程度和當下的溫度一樣。  
      這是一年中地勤人員最無所事事的時候——指揮塔成了臨時的國際象棋俱樂部，沒有出現在棋局旁的人大概都偷偷躲在牆後抽煙；畢竟，外面一共只有兩條跑道在用，除了例行巡邏的飛機外完全聽不到引擎聲，這不僅僅是因為天氣糟糕，還因為大批飛行員缺席。  
      難得的聖誕假期，大部分人都選擇了返鄉，而留下來的那些不是出於種種原因無法抽空回家，就是無家可歸。  
      Farrier屬於後者。  
      不過，他並不會把「無家可歸」當作一個帶有負面色彩的詞語，也不會在別人聽到這個詞而向他投來一記憐憫的眼神時覺得自己可憐。  
      他可以從容地享受一個人在空蕩蕩的訓練場上漫步的自由，享受一個人被飼養在基地里的所有狗狗們包圍的滿足感——天知道他有多喜歡那些小東西。此外，他還可以獨佔一架維修中的颶風，花一整天時間和它的灰背隼III發動機以及雙葉螺旋槳作伴，擺弄機械總能讓他心情愉快。  
      直到去年為止，他都這麼想。  
      而今年——  
      「咣。」  
      他又走神了，記不得是第幾次，也記不得拆卸下來的機槍支架是第幾次掉下地了。  
      他低頭咒罵一句，接著狠狠甩了甩頭，集中注意力，把之前那幾道工序重做一遍。

      _而今年，Collins不在_ 。

      Collins是他的搭檔，他的室友，他的朋友，以及他某些說不出口的想像畫面的主角。  
      Collins是一個很有潛質的飛行員，他知道，雖然他也知道挖掘那些潛質需要更長時間的訓練和良性競爭。  
      這位在北方長大並完成基礎訓練的蘇格蘭青年有一種在任何天氣下都能安全飛行的天賦，在惡劣的雨雪天里往往也照常自由穿梭，降落時的平衡能力尤其出眾，評估表上的「Forced Landings」一項總能拿到「Excellent」的評語。但相對地，在實戰訓練裡面的表現就稍稍遜色了。  
      作為同行中的佼佼者和實戰訓練第一名紀錄保持者，他被指揮官選中，在模擬戰中扮演「敵軍」的角色。  
      他駕駛一架用黃色和黑色油漆塗出相間條紋的靶機，機尾拖著一隻長長的布制浮標，一直在三千英尺左右的低空盤旋，讓飛行員們追逐，用不同顏色的顏料彈射擊浮標，以此區分是誰擊中的，擊中了幾次。他一方面要甩開追擊，另一方面又要反追擊，一旦有誰出現在他的射擊範圍內並且被他瞄準，他就會通過無線電進行公告，並扣一分，用潤滑脂鉛筆在對應的姓名首字母旁畫一杠，最後的總分會在訓練結束時記到每一個人的進度報告上。  
      「Collins，」他在瞄準器里逮住那架颶風的時候聲音微微一頓，卻仍舊不留情面地報出了那個名字，「出局，扣一分。重來——」  
      那個人當時可能是愣了愣。  
      耳罩里的無線電沙沙地響了片刻，這才傳出對方那一聲明顯十分失落的回答：「是，長官。」

      他不喜歡Collins叫他「長官」。  
      他軍銜更高，年紀更大，但他一向不喜歡把自己擺到一個高高在上的位置，玩軍校里那套等級制度和官僚主義。他平時可以毫無架子地和下級空軍士兵們一起喝酒、打牌、在該放鬆的時候痛痛快快地胡鬧，那讓他不由自主回憶起在孤兒院里度過的日子，他作為許多弟弟妹妹們的兄長，總是不自覺地照顧後輩，跟他們打成一片。  
      比起「長官」，他更想當「哥哥」——當然，這是對於普通後輩而言。  
      對於Collins，他並不想當「哥哥」，儘管他知道那個人八成就是那樣看待自己的。  
      _不可能還有別的_ 。  
      他默默下了結論，把心裡那些不該存在的雜念深深掩埋在日常訓練和生活瑣碎之下，掩埋在戰鬥機的金屬板和密密麻麻的機械組件里，封上出口，擰緊螺絲，不讓它們冒頭。

      一旦冒頭，那團一直於暗處沉沉燃燒的火也就藏不住了。而他，並沒有能百分百控制住火勢的自信。

      ◆

      他回宿舍純粹只是為了燒一壺水，泡一壺茶，打算借著熱茶暖暖身子，在推開門的時候完全沒有在房間里遇見另一個人的準備。  
      所以他才會一愣，在門口微微僵住了。

      Collins坐在床邊，在門打開的時候目光一下子望過來，像是早早就已經等候在那裡一樣，見到他的同時膝蓋一動站了起來，嘴角似乎輕輕往上抬了一下，卻又有所克制。  
      可能是由於逆光的關係，那些淺金色的頭髮彷彿正散發著一層薄薄的光，那身制服也是——每一根線條都那麼亮，那麼耀眼，像上天忽然在他面前拆開一隻遲了好幾天才送到的、包裝紙閃閃發光的聖誕禮盒，裡面裝的正是他悄悄許下的願望。  
      他一時間恍惚不已，半晌說不出話。  
      「午安，」Collins先開口問候他，語調比平時稍稍局促些，「還有，新年好。」  
      他忽然間很後悔剛剛沒把那雙沾滿灰塵的工作手套脫下來，下意識把手背到身後，笨拙地拉扯它們，花了一點時間才扯掉。  
      「我記得你說你會在奧斯頓待上兩週……」  
      「我提前回來了，今天一早的火車。」Collins見他沒有邁進房門的意思，也同樣站在原地一動不動，之前抬起的嘴角慢慢放了回去，低聲問，「我打攪到你了？」  
      「不，」他這一聲簡直是硬生生打斷了對方，連他自己都嚇了一跳，定了定神後及時放輕了聲音，「不是，我只是以為你會多陪陪家人。」  
      Collins聽到這裡微微垂下了眼睛，看著地面。  
      「……你難道不也算我的家人嗎？」

      他的呼吸一滯，有種高空缺氧的錯覺。  
      腦子一片空白，像飛機闖進逆光區的短短几秒鐘。短，卻可能致命，假如他在操作上有任何失誤的話。  
      他不知道Collins口中的「you」究竟是單數還是複數——明明理智已經告訴他那是「你們」而不是「你」，可他必須承認，有那麼一瞬間他在不由自主地期盼後者。  
      但他迅速壓住了這種不理智的念頭。  
      「謝謝你還一直惦記留在基地的我們。」  
      「我們」，複數，一個最安全的回答。  
      Collins這時候忽然抬起頭，張了張嘴，欲言又止，最終也沒有說什麼，只是簡單地點點頭權當回應。或許是因為冷，那張臉看上去有些蒼白，雙手硬邦邦地絞在一起，像被霜雪凍住的兩段鎖鏈。

      「供暖設備壞了。」他指了指暖氣管。即使不那麼做，相信所有人在踏進這棟冰窖一般的宿舍樓時都應該注意到了，他只是在努力尋找一個不那麼危險的話題。  
      「我發現了，」Collins很輕地笑了笑，聲音顯得很澀滯，像水流流過一段半冰凍的排水管，「真的很冷。」  
      他頓了頓，一言不發地脫下身上那件飛行夾克，走過去往那個人身上重重一罩。  
      「披著它，」他假裝沒有看見對方愣怔的表情，轉身走到床邊坐下，摸出一根菸和一盒火柴，低頭點燃，「像你這樣什麼時候都只穿一套制服肯定會感冒的，所以，披著它——不用擔心我，我還穿著一件厚毛衣呢。而且我剛剛在飛機庫房裡修理一架颶風，一直待在運轉的發動機周圍，暫時不覺得冷。」  
      Collins注視了他一會兒，默默伸手拉攏好肩膀上那件還帶著體溫的飛行夾克，沒有推拒，在對面那張床上坐下。  
      「你沒有在等什麼人吧？」  
      Collins突然冒出來的一句話讓他小小地困惑了一下。  
      「抱歉？」  
      「我的意思是，」坐在對面的人稍稍換了一個坐姿，謹慎地選擇用詞，「邀約，約會，類似這些。」  
      假期期間的進出管制十分鬆散，有些膽大的士兵會趁機把外面相好的姑娘偷偷帶進基地，甚至過夜。因為正在過節，誰都不願意在這時候掃別人的興，只要不過於張揚，大多數人都對此睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。  
      他愣了半天才反應過來。自己剛才遲遲不肯進門的舉動大概讓對方誤會了。  
      「沒有，」 _如果有的話，那只能是你_ ——他的語調聽起來非常鎮定，像一條經過嚴密計算的飛行軌跡，不讓自己有機會失誤，「我沒有在等誰，也沒有要約誰。我們不是第一天認識了，你應該知道我沒有女人。」

      話音落地後，房間里有那麼一會兒靜悄悄的。  
      交談停止了，玻璃窗外潮濕的雪仍簌簌而下，一點一點鋪滿他們所留出的語言空白，直到其中一人重新開口。  
      「好冷，」Collins說，聽著就像一句普普通通的抱怨，如果沒有後半句的話，「我能坐到你身邊嗎？」  
      他一怔，等他回過神的時候發現自己已經輕輕點了點頭。

      Collins站起來，一步步走到他身邊，無聲地坐下。坐得很近——近得只要稍稍再挪那麼兩三英寸，就會挨到他胳膊上，而他並不反對。  
      _只是因為冷_ ，他對自己說， _因為真的太冷了_ 。  
      Collins低著頭慢慢揉搓雙手，除此之外再沒有別的動作，也沒有說話。  
      而他的注意力一直集中在身側那短短的兩三英寸上，許久都顧不及抽一口菸。菸頭上的火光漸漸黯淡下去，藏匿於那些皺巴巴的菸草之間，像已經熄滅了。但他知道——它並沒有熄滅，它只是在壓抑。只要稍稍送進去一口氣，那團火便能再一次灼灼燃燒起來。

      這時，Collins忽然開口問：「你有過緊張的時候嗎，Farrier？」

      他愣了愣，沒有立即回答，因為他無法判斷Collins這個問題是在什麼設定下問的。  
      於是他選擇了最不可能出錯的那一個。  
      「我當然有過，」他說，「第一次起飛的時候，第一次迫降的時候，你懂的，新手心態。沒經驗都會緊張，誰也不是一出生就知道該怎麼開飛機的。」  
      Collins聽到最後淡淡一笑：「如果是你的話，我會相信你一出生就知道該怎麼開飛機了。」  
      他忍不住也跟著笑了：「我沒那麼厲害。」  
      「不，你很厲害。在跟你組隊的時候我就已經知道了，但在跟你對戰的時候我才真正認識到什麼叫差距。」Collins緩緩裹緊了身上那件飛行夾克，「我聽說靶機在那種風速下拖著一隻沉甸甸的浮標很容易出故障，引擎一旦熄火，甚至可能拖得靶機無法正常降落。你居然還能一邊躲我們的攻擊一邊還擊，我無法想像你是怎麼做到的……」  
      「只要慢慢練習，誰都能做到。」  
      Collins最近幾次的模擬戰戰績都不怎麼理想，這個他是知道的，只能以前輩的立場多加鼓勵。  
      Collins聽完卻很輕地搖了搖頭。  
      「也許，也許不，即使能做到，像我這樣的人也不知道還要練習多少年才能追上你，」頓了頓，再接下去，「我常常在想，也許——我說也許，也許你應該找一個更出色的飛行員做你的搭檔。」  
      他聞言眉頭一皺，聲音明顯沉了沉：「你胡說什麼？什麼叫『應該找一個更出色的』？」  
      Collins卻繼續道：「我沒有自信，Farrier。我可以順利地在大風大雨里出去巡邏，可一到需要和對手正面對抗的時候，我就很容易緊張，很容易慌。我以前的基地離歐洲大陸遠，缺乏危機意識，不像南部沿海的基地那麼注重實戰訓練，這一直是我的弱項，又偏偏是你的強項。我想你會不會總有一天提出換搭檔……」  
      他真的有些生氣了。  
      他真的沒想到Collins居然一直糾結於這種事情，居然覺得他會因為能力上的差距就提出換搭檔。  
      「我不知道你是怎麼想的，但我一次也沒想過要換搭檔，」他用手肘輕輕撞了一下身旁的那個人，正色道，「在我眼裡，你已經很出色了。我有我的強項，你當然也有你的強項，所謂『搭檔』並不是要找一個跟自己一模一樣的人，而是一個能跟自己好好配合的人。」  
      到此聲音微微一頓，儘可能用不帶私人感情的語調說：「我很喜歡你，Collins，作為搭檔。」

      Collins半晌沒說話。  
      而他早已在心裡狠狠罵了自己一遍—— _不該說出來的，見鬼，真不該說出來的_ 。即使有「作為搭檔」的前提，被一個男人這麼說，對Collins而言可能還是太尷尬了。  
      正在猶豫著要不要開口解釋些什麼，對方卻輕輕一挪，挪過他們之間的那兩三英寸，很自然地靠住了他的胳膊。  
      他一僵，而那個人卻一動不動，繼續維持那樣的姿勢。  
      「我也很喜歡你，Farrier，不管是不是作為搭檔。」  
      Collins聲音很低，可他卻聽得清清楚楚，甚至還聽到他自己的心臟在每一個詞語間猛烈撞擊胸膛，怦怦作響。  
      Collins剛剛問他有沒有過緊張的時候，他想說， _現在_ 。  
      現在的他一定狼狽極了，也許臉紅了，也許手在發抖，把手裡那根煙的菸灰抖得滿地都是。這輩子除了第一次起飛和第一次迫降，他可能沒有比現在更緊張的時候了。  
      如果這是一個誤會，他必將無地自容。  
      如果不是——  
      他深吸一口氣，抱著不想再不明不白掙紮下去的決心緩緩轉過頭，看向身側那個人。  
      那個人的側臉有一大半被飛行夾克的領子微微遮住了；但在領子遮不住的地方， 一片與寒冷無關的紅色悄悄然爬上了耳根，在耳尖那裡最明顯，都已經紅透了。那對眼睛半垂著，自始至終看著地面，淺金色的睫毛在輕輕打顫，和那雙無意識絞在一起的手一樣。

      他覺得那一刻他的心臟都停了，停在一個同時失去了呼吸和抵抗力的瞬間——它們已經被眼前的畫面奪走。  
      他這輩子的幸運可能都用在這個畫面上了。

      「還有菸嗎？」Collins忽然說，「我需要一根。」  
      現在他終於注意到之前沒注意到的一些細節了——Collins的聲音也在發抖，從一開始。  
      現在他終於明白，這個人當時問他有沒有緊張過，其實只是一種在自己緊張時不由自主去尋找共鳴的本能。  
      「沒有了，」他聽到自己神差鬼使似地輕輕張口，假裝口袋裡那包乾癟癟的菸並不存在，說了一個謊，「這是最後一根。」  
      一邊說，一邊將手裡的菸微微遞出去些，正好落在他們之間的那道分界線上。沒有刻意遞過去，也沒有收回，就那樣靜悄悄地定格在中間，像一個簡單而隱晦的試探。  
      Collins 一開始並沒有動，他也一樣，至少在表面上他們都做出了一個受過軍事訓練的人的標準反應——等待，儘可能鎮定地在種種不確定因素中等待，然後再決定什麼時候邁出第一步。  
      Collins的第一步是那隻緩緩伸出的手，食指和中指輕輕碰上了他的，短暫地貼在一起。他分不出手指是冷是熱，只覺一道電流陡然竄過雙手相觸的地方，心臟像一下子被電到那樣狠狠一麻，接著越跳越快。而Collins夾住了那根菸，慢慢把菸從他手指間抽了出來。  
      「那麼，借用一下。」  
      他的搭檔低聲說。  
      他屏住呼吸，直勾勾地盯著這個人張開口，銜住了他一分鐘前剛剛含過的那段菸蒂——這個認知讓他隱隱感到一股燥熱，目不轉睛地看著，可對方並沒有馬上動作，就只是這樣銜著，半晌才抿起唇深深吸上一口。  
      火一下子灼燒起來，捲紙迅速焦化，向後退讓，讓位給燃燒時變成金黃色的菸絲。  
      他僅存的一點點理性也陷入其中，像不住掉落的菸灰那樣坍塌下去。  
      「咳，」Collins這時忽然微微一嗆，也許是還不怎麼習慣抽菸，皺著眉咳起來，「咳咳咳……」  
      他驚醒過來，連忙伸出手輕輕拍打對方的後背。  
      Collins卻順著他的動作緩緩往他這邊一靠，幾乎完全埋到了他的臂彎中，低頭咳嗽時那些金色的頭髮一綹一綹地掃到他肩膀上，近在眼前，近在咫尺之間。如果說他在心裡默默築起的那道名為「道德」的牆需要什麼東西去打破的話，那麼，這就是了。

      「Collins。」他聽到自己喃喃般叫了一聲。

      他不知道他的另一邊手是怎麼抬起來，又是怎麼撫上那些髮絲的。  
      他只知道等他反應過來，手指已經慢慢滑下那個人的髮鬢，貼住了那個人的面頰。  
      Collins停住了咳嗽，沒有動，和房間本身一樣出奇的安靜，靜得可以聽到彼此壓抑而濃重的呼吸。  
      他放在對方後背上的手微微一按，像是一個處於未完成階段的擁抱，而感情卻不是未完成的——感情已經滿溢而出，無法再欺騙任何人，包括他自己。  
      他靠過去，無聲地吻在那個人的頭髮上。  
      一股肥皂特有的清淡氣味滲進肺腑，他忍不住再深深吸上一口，鼻尖在那些金色髮絲里越埋越深，一路逡巡而下，直到第二個吻落到髮絲中若隱若現的那隻溫熱的耳朵上：「Collins。」

      Collins忽然轉過身，手指一下子緊緊扯住了他的衣領，焦灼的呼吸撲面而來，眼看著便要對上他的唇，卻在最後一刻因為忐忑而微微錯開了，最終讓那個青澀的吻印在他的唇角上。  
      而他直接扣住面前這個人的下巴，這一次沒有任何克制，狠狠吻住了那兩片半張的嘴唇。  
      Collins發出一聲嗚咽，卻沒有掙扎，反而伸手抱住了他。  
      那件飛行夾克在他們的動作間滑下Collins的肩膀，滑落到地上，而他則在下一刻把人重重壓到了床上。  
      他的一邊手墊在下面穩穩護住對方的頭，另一邊手仍舊扣著對方的下巴，在濃烈的喘息中深吻。冬日裡有些乾裂的嘴唇匆匆摩擦，彷彿一串靜電的火花接二連三綻開，全身上下如同過電般一陣微微顫慄。他無法控制自己的力道，無法溫柔，意識捲入一片火海中，只知道順從本能用舌頭輕輕頂開那個人的唇，探向深處，交換煙草燃燒後所留下的一絲苦味以及他們第一個吻的甜味。  
      Collins的手起初一直死死抓著他的後背，抓得他的毛衣都皺成一團，到後面卻漸漸鬆開，無力地攬在他肩上。  
      他們在氣息用盡之前稍稍分開，低喘著，互相看著對方。  
      Collins仰視著他，微微睜開的眼睛裡像一片剛下過雨的天空，清澈而濕潤，卻讓他覺得喉嚨更乾渴了。  
      「Farrier。」  
      面前的人在聲音沙啞的時候叫他的名字，讓他的心都顫了顫。  
      他無法形容自己此刻的心情。他不知道自己究竟是放下了心裡的一塊石頭，還是背上了一塊更硬更沉的石頭。  
      —— _我們不能這樣_ 。  
      —— _我們不能相愛_ 。  
      他一句都說不出來。那些世俗桎梏與戒律早已被心底那團火燒得乾乾淨淨，化為灰燼，完全無法和他吻上Collins那一刻的巨大幸福感相比。

      老天。 _Collins願意接受他，Collins喜歡他_ 。  
      除此之外他無法思考任何事情——他幸福得根本來不及後悔。

      「Farrier？」也許是因為他停住太久，也許是以為他後悔了，Collins的第二次呼喚比上次輕了一些，身體微微綳直了。  
      他把一切都看在眼裡，沒有說話，只是再一次壓上去，把對方繼續說話的機會終止於一個傾注了千言萬語的深深的吻里。  
      Collins先是一聲囁嚅，隨即閉上眼默默地接受了它，也接受了他那些無聲的告白。  
      他們像海灘上兩座相連的沙丘，在海潮毫無徵兆地涌過來時一同倒塌，一同沉陷，顆顆粒粒互相交纏，不分彼此，浸沒於一片洶湧卻又安寧的藍色里，在一遍遍沖刷著他們的窒息中忘卻一切。  
      Collins眼角濕潤，雙手勾住他的後頸，像一隻畏寒的動物般與他緊緊相擁，貪婪地汲取他身上的溫暖。而他，默默背負著那塊也許有一天會將他們拖進深淵的石頭，用全身的力氣去抵抗那份沉重，去擁抱眼前的人，容許自己在這一刻勇敢地去愛。  
      「Collins，」他在一個個吻間低聲填上這個名字，像在香醇的紅茶里放進一塊塊方糖，讓甜蜜沉澱其中，「Collins……」

      這時，他突然聞到了一股燒焦的味道。  
      他和Collins雙雙一愣，下意識推開彼此，這才猛地發現地上有火——那根不知什麼時候掉下地的香菸居然在不知不覺間點著了那件飛行夾克。  
      他們都條件反射似地一下子跳起來，跳下床，像兩個剛剛入伍的冒失新兵第一次聽到緊急出動的鳴笛，一同慌慌張張地撲滅了那團還來不及釀成火災的小小火苗，搶救出已經燒爛一大塊的衣服。  
      兩個人一邊喘一邊在殘留的焦味中一臉狼狽地目目相覷，最後是他先「哧」地一下笑出來，進而開始放聲大笑，Collins也跟著笑了——這簡直是小孩子才會鬧出的笑話。  
      氣氛在笑聲中變得柔和，氣息也在笑的時候輕輕吹拂到對方臉上，像一種甘甜的撩撥。Collins很自然地靠過來，挨住他的肩膀，而他也伸出一邊手把他的搭檔攬進懷裡，笑著細細地吮吻這個人的眼眉，臉頰，還有嘴唇，而這個人也溫順地一一回應他。  
      一個長吻過去，金髮青年緩緩把頭埋到他肩上，低聲說了三個字。  
      「……鎖上門。」  
      不是詢問，而是一個經歷了許多掙扎後的答案。  
      他沒說話。  
      他很驚訝自己在此時此刻還能這樣冷靜——冷靜地等面前這個人反悔，冷靜地在沒有等到任何反悔的跡象時慢慢把人鬆開，冷靜地走過去，把門閂牢牢扣上。  
      Collins則全程靜靜地站立在原地等待，等他走回去，等他伸出手，解開那件藍色制服最上面的那顆紐扣。  
      然後是第二顆，第三顆……像在進行隊列訓練那樣無比嚴謹地一顆顆按順序解開。  
      Collins一動不動，眼瞼低垂，但他能聽到那漸漸急促的呼吸聲。  
      他自己的呼吸也越來越快，手指彷彿不由他指揮，他明明想慢一些，小心一些， 可實際上做出來的動作卻恰恰與之相反。  
      當最外面的那件制服沉沉落地，他一把攔腰抱起面前的人，走了兩步，放回到自己那張床上。

      Collins閉起眼睛仰倒在枕頭上，微微咬著下唇，頭向後仰，以便他的手繼續解開那條領帶。  
      他一邊動作一邊低頭看著領帶鬆開後半敞的襯衫里那顆喉結上下滑動，喉結的右上方還有一顆黑痣——他很早以前就注意到了，但在那麼近的地方端詳還是第一次。那小小的黑點在一段白皙的脖子上非常誘人，他忍不住輕輕吻上去，只聽Collins「唔」了一聲，象徵性地掙扎了一下，分不清是因為癢還是因為羞赧，不管是什麼，都進一步點燃了他的征服欲。  
      他不作聲，一口啃咬下去。  
      「啊——」  
      身下的人失聲叫出來，喉嚨里斷斷續續擠出一句蘇格蘭方言，也不知道在說什麼，哪怕是髒話他也覺得好聽極了。  
      他扯掉這個人的領帶，把那件一向熨得平平整整的淺藍色襯衫揉亂，逐一解開上面那排扣子，沿著喉線一點點向下親吻，用舌尖舔舐那兩道邊角分明的鎖骨，雙手在最後一顆扣子鑽出扣眼後狠狠一把剝開了襯衫，摸上這個人的胸膛和小腹。  
      _真漂亮_ ，他想。肌肉的紋理非常漂亮，手感細膩而結實，在他的撫摸下微微起伏著。  
      他用手指在這個人的肚臍周圍輕輕描圈，引得對方一陣顫慄，與此同時舌面抵住胸前那一點凸起，耐心地吮吸著。  
      「Farrier……」他的搭檔聲音微微顫抖，本能地弓起後背，大口大口地喘氣。  
      他低低地笑起來。  
      他不知道自己曾經想像過這些動作多少次，又想像過這些反應多少次，只知道所有的想像在現實面前都形同一張寥寥幾筆帶過的草稿，沒有一次能描畫出眼前萬分之一的旖旎，也沒有一次能比此時此刻更讓他沉迷。

      「Collins。」他啞著聲音回應，一邊手輕輕按住名字主人的腿根，另一邊手摸索著埋進扣子已經解開一半的褲襠，在對方倒抽一口氣的同時握住了裡面微微勃起的東西。

      金髮飛行員耳根都紅了，下意識用手臂匆匆擋住自己的臉，呼吸紊亂，一聲不吭。  
      然而他並沒有到此為止。  
      緩緩用手指套弄兩下後，他把剩下的扣子也一一解開，再把那個人已經鬆動的長褲褲腰拉到髖骨以下，可以直接看到自己被一層棉質布料緊緊包裹的手掌以及手掌下那塊隱隱隆起的地方。  
      他埋下頭，把最後那層布料也拉扯下去，一下子含住了那裡。  
      Collins幾乎有些痛苦地嗚咽起來，手伸出去，像要把他推開，可真正落到他頭髮上的時候卻只是匆匆抓揉了一下，手指一直抖。當嗚咽聲漸漸變得虛弱，變得綿長，那隻手終於在本能沖潰羞恥心的一刻扣住他的後腦，把他的頭深深往下按。  
      「繼續，」那聲音聽上去彷彿在高燒一般，「Farrier，繼續……」  
      而他的回應是順著對方的動作讓那根已經完全硬了的東西頂到喉嚨深處。  
      金髮飛行員的胸膛連著下肢狠狠一震，連帶著他口中的部分也一起微微痙攣起來。  
      可他沒有退讓，反而牢牢扳住了那雙一再試圖併攏的腿，分開它們，閉著眼睛一聲不吭地繼續吸吮。  
      Collins連叫都叫不出聲音了，喉嚨一片干疼，生理性的淚水不受控制地湧出眼眶，這一回真的忍不住開始動手推他，卻完全推不動，只能掙扎著扳過枕頭的一角把臉深深埋進去，不一會兒便發出了一聲類似哽咽的呻吟，猛地抖了兩下，雙膝蜷曲，慢慢癱軟在床上。  
      他鬆開口，低喘著抬手輕輕拭了一下嘴角，揭起一旁的毛毯，把他們倆一起卷到裡面。  
      他的手緩緩按上Collins有些汗濕的額頭，用了一點力氣，把那張埋在枕頭裡久久不肯抬起的臉扳過來，轉向自己。  
      Collins的眼睛花了一點時間才重新得以聚焦，與他目光相接，面頰上被布料弄乾了一半的淚痕仍舊隱隱可見。他用拇指把剩下的一半抹去，然後靜靜地在這張臉上來回摩挲。  
      Collins閉上眼，微微側過頭，像一隻溫順的鹿那樣用鼻翼和嘴唇蹭了蹭他的手掌。  
      他深吸一口氣。胯間彷彿在燃燒一樣，硬得厲害，每一秒的等待都是煎熬，可他願意再承受一會兒這樣的煎熬。

      他低下頭，一邊默默吻著Collins的眼角，一邊抽出手，摸索著拉開床頭櫃的抽屜。  
      抽屜里放著一隻棕色皮套，裡面裝著基地發放給飛行員們修整儀容用的工具，他把手伸進去，摸出一支油膏——一種凡士林和蜂蠟混合起來的工業製品，一般當作髮蠟用，而他常常要把頭髮要罩到頭罩里所以用不上，一直擱置在那裡，現在卻是唯一可用的東西。  
      「抱歉，」他貼著Collins的耳朵輕輕說，「只有這個，但總比什麼也沒有好。」  
      Collins沒說話，抵著他的胸膛縮成一團，任由他慢慢卸去已經松落一半的長褲，雙手在他摸到後面的時候忍不住按了一下他的肩膀，卻沒有阻止他。  
      他的手非常習慣機械和儀錶，習慣了觸碰那些硬邦邦的金屬，但面前的人如此不同。  
      他很清楚——現在，他並不是在撫摸一架飛機的機腹，也不是在用扳手和鐵鉗硬生生地拆開某些部件，完全不是。他所摸到的地方帶著暖暖的體溫以及皮膚特有的彈性和質地，他甚至捨不得在上面留下一記刮痕。沾著油膏的手指緩緩推進去的時候只覺那裡一陣緊縮，阻力和高溫緊緊咬住了他的指關節，往前一寸，就好像把那個人喉嚨里的氣息頂出一寸，發出「唔」的一聲，像塞著一團浸濕的棉花，在他全部埋進去的時候終於輕輕抽噎起來。  
      「Collins。」  
      他喃喃叫著，沒有目的，也沒有後續，只是壓抑不住想呼喚這個名字。  
      名字的主人也沒有給他字面上的回答，只有雙手微微哆嗦著伸到了他的毛衣底下，探進最裡面的那層薄衫，直接撫摸他的身體。半溫半涼的手指輾轉摸上他的後腰，後背，然後是肩胛，把他的衣服都撩起了一半。  
      他閉上眼睛，嘴唇輕輕印在這個人的額頭上，直到對方不再發抖。

      「Collins，」這一次，他的呼喚有了目的，「我想要你。」

      ◆

      制服長褲漸漸滑到床邊，在床架的再一次輕輕晃動下打斜，朝地面滑去。  
      Collins匆匆用手扯住它，把它扯回一半。但他一把抓住了Collins的手，默不作聲，手指一根根掰開，交錯著牢牢扣住。  
      長褲從那些失去力氣的手指間鬆脫，沉沉落到地上，窸窣一響。  
      他把那隻手拉回到自己身邊，捏著手腕，之前還沒有完全進去的地方再深深一挺，只聽身下的人喑啞地叫了一聲，被他握住的和被他貫穿的部分同時掙扎了一下，卻沒有開口說「不」。

      舊式行軍床的鋼架微微發出一陣吱呀響聲，冷空氣中彷彿填滿了燃料，每一口呼吸都能煽動一場火，把他們身上蓋著的那層毛毯點著。Collins的半邊臉埋在這張粗糙的軍用紡織品里，汗漬在後頸和頸窩之間描出一道曲線，他低下頭，一點點沿著線舔過去，然後咬在肩膀上。  
      Collins低聲哽咽起來。  
      窗外的雪聲漸漸加密，窗下的喘息聲也漸漸粗重，在泛白的光線中纏繞在一起。  
      他上半身的衣物已經全部扯掉了，丟在一旁，而Collins那件幾乎沒有任何遮蓋作用的襯衫早就揭了上去，唯一的作用也只是在他們緊緊相貼的時候帶來皮膚與面料摩擦的細微電流感。  
      他把Collins拉近，不知道是第幾次深深頂進去，帶著少許疼痛，在這個人溫暖的身體里用力嵌入自己的一部分，把對方瑟瑟發抖的後背抱緊，由耳背默默吻到頸側，貼住那半邊臉，閉目聽著對方的呼吸一點點變得輕軟，背脊放低，才再一次開始抽插。  
      「F……」  
      他分不清Collins模模糊糊叫出的這一聲究竟是他的名字，還是那個以同一個首字母開頭的髒字。  
      之前塗上去的油膏有一部分不知不覺滑下Collins的腿根，掉到床單上，形成一兩塊蜂蜜色的油漬，散發出一股蠟製品的清淡味道。  
      他銜著Collins的一邊耳朵，灼熱的呼吸把他喉嚨里壓抑的低吼送到裡面去，像宣洩，也像一種坦白，坦白自己在這個人面前無法抵抗的本能，以及自己這幾個月的忍耐一旦沉沉卸下肩膀後最真實的一面——不是長官，也不是什麼王牌，就僅僅是一個失去理性的普通男人。

      或許，在一年前的那場風雪中，早已經有一顆火種悄悄地紮根於他心底那個本應該屬於「理性」的位置上。  
      他只是用了整整十二個月去發現這一點而已。

      _Collins_ ，他無聲地笑了笑， _我想，我可能愛上你了——從很久很久以前_ 。

      暖氣管里傳出悶悶的「嘭」的一聲，老化的管道開始嗡嗡作響，後勤部的搶修工作似乎結束了。附在黑色鐵管表面的一層凍氣慢慢凝聚成豆大的液珠，順著管壁一滴一滴往下掉，靜悄悄地打在地板上，正如他們身上滲出的汗一行行淌到凌亂的床單上。  
      「供暖恢復了。」他說，睜開眼睛，嘴唇緩緩磨蹭著那個人的耳垂。  
      靠在他肩膀上的人輕輕應了一聲，並沒有因此放棄以取暖為名的擁抱，反而微微收回胳膊，抱緊他。  
      他也沒有。  
      黃昏時分，天色已經漸漸黯淡下來，從多佛海峽遠遠刮過來的風卷過來一片灰色，壓過了海岸線上三三兩兩稀疏亮起的燈光。早些時候的潮濕雪塊變成了更細更小的冰粒，夾著雨水，叮叮咚咚敲著窗玻璃，暖氣在那上面貼了一層薄薄的水霧，把一切裝進由虛線構成的畫面里。  
      遠處，停機坪上那排探照燈的燈光接替了日光，朦朦朧朧地打在窗帘上，然後再映到他們身上那張皺巴巴的毯子上。  
      兩個人像一對默默偎依著過冬的動物，四肢相纏，肌膚相貼，在窄小的行軍床上疲倦地卷在毛毯里，把燈光製造出的一個個方塊也捲成了許多不規則的光斑。散亂的衣物一件兩件落在四周，制服和襯衫都壓皺了，也許需要一次徹底的洗滌和熨燙——但此時此刻並沒有人關心這些。  
      他的手指埋在Collins潮濕的頭髮里，指腹輕輕按著頭，撫摩了一會兒，把那些淺金色的髮絲一綹一綹向後梳。  
      面前的人發出一聲慵懶的囁嚅，身體向前傾，貼到他胸膛上，吻他的喉結。  
      他輕輕翻身壓上去，銜住了那兩片溫潤的唇。

      「為什麼？」  
      他問出這句話的時候，他們的唇還沒有完全分開，這個單詞像是在舌頭從對方口齒間收回來之前悄悄滑過去的。  
      他的搭檔恍惚睜開了那雙乾淨的藍眼睛，對上他的目光，靜靜注視著，並不明白他在問什麼。  
      他低聲笑起來。  
      「我是在問你，為什麼要提前回來？」  
      Collins先是微微一愣，眼瞼動了動，然後低下去，聲音也一樣。  
      「因為，我想你一個人在這裡也許會覺得……覺得孤單。我想回來陪陪你，即使你並不需要。」

      這一次他終於聽出來了。  
      是「你」。所有的「你」都是單數，清清楚楚明明白白，不存在任何歧義。

      他現在才知道，原來僅僅是一個這麼簡單的詞也可以讓心臟被結結實實填滿，滿溢而出，以至於他半晌都沒有開口，怕一開口就會讓那些溫暖的東西借著眼睛流淌出來。  
      「我已經不再是一個人了，」在我們相遇之後——他說，緩緩抵住這個人的額頭，低聲道，「但我需要你。 _我思念你_ 。」

      在那一刻。  
      在這一刻。  
      時時刻刻。

      即使有一天他們再度分別，再遙遠的距離，再漫長的時間，也不會讓他的思念消失。至少，不會消失在他的生命結束之前。  
      他發誓。

 

      -Fin-


End file.
